Relive, Relove, Redeem
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: What if love gave you a second chance? Athrun and Cagalli have been thinking of each other lately, but haven't had the chance to call because they are so busy. Love blooms once again between the two. [axc] [dxm] [kxl] [yxs]
1. Chp 1pt 1: I've Missed You So Much!

Relive, Relove, Redeem

I've Missed You So Much! 1Pt.1

THis story takes place two years appoximately after the end of GSDE

* * *

Ok all have be generous, after all it is my first Story... I hope you all like it!

* * *

Cagalli Yula Attha is already in her twenties and has been the Representative of Orb for a few years, Natural born and raised and has a twin brother named Kira Yamato. Ever since she's been Representative she was had so much work to do, and hasn't had much to eat or to sleep. Trying to maintain this place is very hard for Cagalli, she practically has no more life. So Here's the story folks, relive, relove , and redeem...

* * *

Cagalli Yula Attha sat at her desk, after endless nights of working it was time for a five minute break. You wouldn't really think so, but signing takes a lot out of you. She slid her chair a few inches from her desk, and turned to face the ocean. It was sunset, and she looked at the horizon. It was beautiful. The horizon made the sea look so silky and calm while the waves gently crashed on the beach. While she saw this she pulled out her necklace and held the ring attached to it and thought to herself.

_'hmm...I wonder how Athrun's doing? We haven't seen each other for over a year already...Geez this job is destroying my life, everyday I'm always stuck at this same office doing the same things over and over again. I wish I could talk to him. No one knows that I've missed him so much, but I've never had the chance to call. I wonder if he still feels the same way that I do. This is so weird, its been forever since our first encounter on that desert island, and we've known each other for so long but now it seems like our relationship has fallen apart...well not that we're together or anything, I just feel so empty...'_

She started to cry. This had been the first time she had cried for these past few months. But every now and then she would cry, when no one was looking. Its because of the same person, Athrun Zala. She looked at the ring. It was a present that Athrun had given to her to remember him by, it was a friendship ring. She remembered it just like it was yesterday. She followed him outside to bid farewell, and surprisingly, he just slipped the ring on her finger. It was supposed to be something to mean to wait for him. It would have been funny if the mood wasn't that serious. She chuckled to herself. She remembered how serious he looked and how confused she was just watching him slip the ring. And then she remembered...she kissed him. The first time they kissed was during the war that took place after the tragic Bloody Valentine and she was just warning him to be careful. They were both about sixteen and seventeen at that age, so they were really young when the war had happened.

And then as she said goodbye to him, he pulled her into a hug, saying that he was thankful for someone like her in his life. She quickly blushed by this because she blushes so easily. Then when the hug ended they looked at each other. Her heart was beating so fast, as if it were going to rip out of her body. She stared into those green eyes of his, the same way he looked at hers. Surprisingly an unexpected kiss began underway. Athrun's face got closer and closer to hers and they both began to close their eyes, and then they kissed. The sweetest good bye would be one of the best phrases to describe it. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, the kiss was the most meaningful thing that Athrun had done. Unlike the kisses that he had, had with other girls like Lacus, this meant everything to him; he loved the way that she blushed so easily, it would tell him that she liked it. That's what he loved about her, she wouldn't tell anyone, but he knew that she loved him and that every time she blushes she loved what he does to her, she was just in denial.

It has been so many years since that war and she memorized every detail of it. The sweet, lustful kiss had made her blush every time she remembered it, heck she was blushing right now! it had already been ten minutes, although her break should have ended five minutes before. She dried her tears and looked onto the ocean.

_'When I see you again I hope you'll still feel the same way I do, even though you're miles apart and you probably don't remember my face, I still love you because you can never get out of my mind...'_

Then she looked at the ring and kissed it, and then slid it back in her shirt. She took a drink from the glass of water that she had on her desk, and looked at he picture of her, Kira, and their mother. It was also during that same war that they realized they were twins. Before her father died, he gave the photo to her saying that it was a gift, telling her that she was not alone in this world. One the back of the picture it was inscribed "Kira and Cagalli". Then she remembered her brother. He live one a beach house with his girlfriend Lacus taking care of orphans. Lacus Clyne, the daughter of the late Siegel Clyne was to be engaged to Athrun Zala under an arranged marriage. Although during the war they sort of drifted apart because Lacus kind of favored the Natural side, the one that Kira joined. It was almost at the end of the war where Lacus realized her love for Kira. He had always been there for her when she needed someone most. When she found out her father had died, she had rushed to Kira's side and he consoled her. Anyways, it seems now obvious that Athrun Had more feelings for Cagalli so she let him go.

After looking at the photograph for several minutes she went back and headed back to work. This was going to be another all-nighter as she surrounded herself again with stacks of paper.

* * *

Athrun Zala who is also in his Twenties, was also been working hard to maintain peace between naturals and coordinators for prevention of another war. He is pretty much like Cagalli, not much eat or sleep either. Just Work. He had dark blue hair and had emerald eyes, and was dressed in dress pants and a white long-sleeved polo shirt untucked and unbuttoned with an undershirt for comfort in his office.

* * *

Athrun Zala stared at the paper, and threw his Styrofoam cup, it hit the floor. He was tired of signing papers. How many did you have to sign just to keep peace between two different types of people? Apparently you had to sign a lot. He just wanted to go home and take a nice long nap, but you know, the papers wouldn't sign themselves. Although, he wished they did. Out of all the machinery that has been built, he thought, why haven't they made an automatic signer yet? Oh well he just had to continue, but he decided to take a break.

_'Wow... I need to get a life...well maybe a nap wouldn't hurt, but I'll do that later. I can't believe it has been so many years since the first war. I still remember almost everything about it. This was the war that made me feel every emotion possible. One of my newest friend, Nicol died, because of my best friend Kira. I was really angry at him at that time, but I could never bring myself to hate him. He was my bestest friend...still is, but I never understood why during that war he didn't join with me on ZAFT. Until I joined with him. I learned he didn't want to go because there were people that he wanted to protect. I realized that too myself when I encountered her...she wasn't like Lacus, my fiancé at that time, but she was different, unique in her own way.' _He laughed slightly to himself

_'I loved the way she blushed... no matter what clothes she was wearing, or if she had her hair up or down, she still looked so adorable when she blushed. Wait I think a better word to describe her was "cute". _

He sat up and promenaded across his room while looking at a necklace around his neck. Cagalli had given it to him. She said it was something to remember her by and would protect him. During that time they were very close, but had suddenly fallen apart. Athrun slightly frowned and said "Is this all my fault? We've grown so apart, it it's like we don't know each other anymore. I don't even remember most of your beautiful face. But I remember almost everything about you. Work has torn us apart and I haven't the chance to say I... "

'RING, RING!" The phone rang. Athrun got slightly upset because it interrupted his thoughts; he sighed and went up to the phone. "Hello?" He said in a firm voice.

"Athrun, is that you?" the voice spoke."Of course it's me who else? Who is this?" The voice spoke again, "Hi um this is Meyrin, um I don't know if you remember me from the second war but..." her voice trailed off and was interrupted by Athrun."Hi! Of course I remember you! How are things going?" "Things are going great, I was just wondering if you were free for the whole day on Saturday." "Um I don't think so, but I'll check..." He walked to the other side of his desk and opened the drawer, and he reached for a dark blue organizer. He checked on Saturday the 14th, surprisingly there were no dates posted. "Hello? Meyrin? I just found out that I don't have any plans for this Saturday. Why do you ask?" Athrun asked in clueless voice. "Umm... I was just wondering if we could go for a cup of coffee or something, you know to catch things up a bit." Meyrin said on the other line with a smile on her face. "Well, I guess there's nothing else to do...okay, see you this Saturday" Athrun said kind of weakly. "Okay! See Yah!" Then they hung up the phone.

"Was I just asked out on a date?" He asked himself. "And one by Meyrin Hawke?MY EX?" He buried his hands in his face "This has to be a punishment, you have ought to be kidding me...Meyrin Hawke?... Why did I say yes? WOW! Now I know I fucking do need to get out more. Whatever, I'll just go on Saturday and that will be it." He laughed at himself, "Wait until Dearka hears about this... He'll be cracking as much jokes as much as Haro says its name..." He laughed again "Hahaha, now that would be funny..."

* * *

Dearka Elsman, the person with the most quickest changing of attitude you will ever see in your life. While inside a ship with nothing to do, Dearka will crack so many jokes you'd think he WAS on crack. Although when it comes to battle he becomes a serious guy and doesn't take things so lightly anymore.

* * *

Dearka just lied in his bed, staring at the wall. He left work early just to go to sleep. Luckily for him, he can do that. Unlike Cagalli and Athrun, who have to stay up all night and sign papers. He thought deeply about life. Yup, these were one of these moments where you absolutely wanted to go to sleep, but now that you're going to you can't. So why not waste your time and think about life? That's what Dearka was doing.

_'Why do people go into war? Why did I go into war? I once heard that both sides of the war want to win, but which side is the right one? Well I think I owe my life to war. I guess I wouldn't have made friends with Yzak or with Athrun, or have met a certain photographer...' _He remembered her face as he trailed off. _'Hehe I just saw her a few days ago while I was Eating at a local restaurant. She was sitting alone of course. Its sort of sad to see how a girl can fall apart just because of one guy. I mean its not hard for us men, Its really simple for us: Love, find love, fight about love, and make love. That's all it is really for us men getting drunk and getting laid. But this girl...her story is quite sad. She lost her boyfriend at the hands of Athrun while he was fighting Kira, then I had to come along and open my big trap about her dead boyfriend. She almost killed me, but she didn't which has made me thankful for the rest of my life. So then I started to feel sorry for her, and I still do. Sometimes I wondered why she didn't kill me but I guess that's only for her to know. But its not that I just feel sorry for her because her boyfriend died, its just that...she makes me worried... taking photographs of war is very hard, and very dangerous, sometimes I wonder how she does it, and I always get worried that she might end up hurt. That girl is sure something, she dropped her phone number at the restaurant and I picked it up. I think I'm gonna call her and ask if she's ok... wouldn't that be the RIGHT thing to do? ...sheesh... why do girls have to be such a mystery, sometimes i think about what they talk about when they're in the bathroom...' _

He daydreamed of what they talk about:

pink bubbly background

_'You know what? I think we should make guys more girl like so they'll understand us more... Men are so insensitive... we should teach them how to braid hair, and curl it and straighten it and...' _

"AAAHHH! THAT'S HORRIBLE" Dearka yelled as he put his face in his pillow. Even though he was older than most of the group he acted so immature sometimes. "God...I think I'm gonna have nightmares about this..." He said to himself. He Thought a little more about Miriallia Hawe and drifted off into dream land.

* * *

You like? I hope you do I'm trying my best to think of what to do for the fourth and fifth chapter because I'm actually done the first and second chapter and I'm going to finish the third chapter...So I hope you can all wait until then .

3fi-pina3


	2. Chp 1pt 2: I've Missed You So Much!

Relive, Relove, Redeem

I've Missed You So Much! 1Pt.2

* * *

So whatd'ya think? ready for part two of this chapter? huh ? huh ? huh ?

Ok today... is the most tiring day of my life...I have to make two movies, one before 10 pm, and also I have to unpack, and UGH! ok well anyways, I just came from a school trip so yup, I'm pretty frustrated right now...But I have time to write for all of you so... Thanks for you seven that gave me comments... I appreciate it! Although every writer wants more people to read his or her story... so I hope that someone will read it and make a comment...

AAAAHHHH! I FOrgot to put the DISCLAIMER! AAAHHH! IM GONNA GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! AAAHHH! ...deep breath ok now that I've calmed down you should by now already know that I don't own gundam seed or it characters... they are just a spark of my inspiration, and I want to make things good between the asucag couple and everyone else who deserve to be together! (-3-)

* * *

You all remember Kira Yamato don't you? Yeah, he's the "Good Guy" in Gundam Seed... he's probably ended up with the most happiest ending out of everyone else...

* * *

Still residing on the beach house with Lacus, we find Kira lying down on a near by hill looking at the sky...

"Kira?" a voice called to him. "Ungh..." Kira was drifting off to sleep as the cool breeze passed him by. "Kira... I think we should go back to the children now... they're probably getting hungry. Aren't you?" The voice was Lacus' her head was resting on Kira's chest while she layed down beside him."Why now Lacus? Especially now that we're having such a moment..." Kira said half-awake. Lacus smiled softly and laughed, "Oh Kira, I know you mean well but hehe... its not all about us you know, that's why we opened up an orphanage remember?" She drew lazy circles accross his chest "Then promise me that when the children go to sleep it'll only be all about _us_ ok?" Kira said as he got up hugging Lacus. Lacus laughed and hugged him back, "Hehe! Ok fine, I promise." Kira gave her a kiss which lasted about thirty seconds before they went downhill to the beach house.

"Lacus! Penelope won't give me the toy!" a boy told her. "Both of you will just have to share then won't you? Its better to have one thing and share it with another person than to just keep it with yourself. Please..." Lacus said with a smile, "Remember this when you are older so that there will be no war in the future..." The boy ran off with the girl taking her hand in the process. Kira was watching and smiled. He then went up to Lacus and said "Wow Lacus..." he gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "That was great...where did you learn that?" Lacus laughed "I guess it was by being with you these past few years...I've learned that when everyone shares, more things will spring out than just doing things by yourself..." Kira looked puzzled "Y-you learned that from m-m-me?" "Sure Kira, look what we've shared with each other... even though none of these kids are our own look how much are there, and look at how happy they are, we've done such a good job I couldn't have done it without you Kira. Thank you so much..." They started to move their faces closer and closer, but the kids started to stare and laugh. Kira laughed as well, "Lacus I guess we shouldn't do this in front of the children...We wouldn't want them to become influenced." Lacus look disappointed, but laughed anyway, "Hehe, I guess we shouldn't, we'll do that later..." she whispered in his ear. "My, my, Miss Clyne..." Kira started to say, "It looks like you're starting to get impatient... just you wait in a few hours the children will go to bed...I promise." The children laughed as they started to chant "Kira and Lacus sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g , first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Kira with a baby carriage!"

Both of them blushed slightly as they knew that the things in the song were true and they **_we're _**going to make it happen. "Ok everyone, that's enough... It's time for dinner!" Lacus said as the children rushed over to their tables. Kira helped Lacus give the children food, and after a while they finished eating and started to run around again. Then Kira called the children after two hours or so to get dressed in their pajamas and to go and brush their teeth. Then after everyone had finished Lacus told everyone to go to sleep. It was about nine o'clock when everyone was asleep except for Kira and Lacus. Two hours had passed since then and Kira and Lacus were finally having their dinner in front of the fireplace...

"Oh Kira..." Lacus sighed, "I had such a wonderful day today with you... Out of all the good days I have spent with you this one has been the best..." She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Do you want it to get better?" Kira asked with a mischievous smile. "Mr. Kira Yamato, what on earth is going inside your head?" She asked him. "You..." Kira said with a smile as he was inches away from her face. "Hehe mhhh..." Her laughter was stopped by a kiss. The kiss began getting deeper and deeper as Lacus was being slightly pushed back to the nearby couch. After the kiss broke because of lack of air Kira said, "Lets take this into the room...", being strongly amused of well Lacus responded to his kiss. He then picked her up bridal style into the room that they shared and locked the door.

From outside the door you could hear giggling..then moans... then finally at the end screaming. Although because I do not want to go into details of what happpened inside there you can just predict what they just did. Surprisingly none of the children woke up after the screams of Kira and Lacus, which was good becase they would have been suspicious. But even though I did not tell you what had happened inside there a while ago, I can tell you what happened after.

Kira turned and then lied on the bed with Lacus resting on his chest. His feeling right now was completely undescribable, goes the same for Lacus, as they thought about each other as they closed their eyes.

_'Wow...That...that was amazing... Kira was so nice to me and gentle too...I've personally never seen this side of him before. A few minutes ago that was the most nicest thing anyone has ever done with me... even though it sounds a little weird I know this was right...I definitely know now that someday he will marry me, I'm sure of it, sometime or later...but the thing is ...I'm not ready...i don't know there's just something that isn't here...it would probably be my father...he wouldn't be there if I was going to... marry...marry Kira ...maybe that's why I'm not ready...yeah I think it is... its so hard to find someone as fatherly as my own father right? When Kira proposes to me I'll tell him I'm not ready because of that reason... because it's true...And I will tell him that I need his help to go find an appropriate man to walk me down the aisle as a representative of my father...I love Kira so much, but it would help ease the pain of my father's death if someone like him walked me down the aisle...' _

Lacus went to sleep as Kira was still with his eyes closed thinking about what had just happened in the last two hours.

_'If I'd ever get another chance to do this again with Lacus I certainly would...She was so gentle and so... the words are so indescribable! She didn't say no to anything that I wanted to do with her tonight...she didn't panic or anything...she was just calm... and so beautiful...After tonight I have decided to marry her...well do I have a choice? She's already mine to keep, but even if we didn't do what we just did tonight I would have still married her. What just happened just now gave me proof of what she feels about me and how this supports more of our love for each other...I will marry her...not now of course...but maybe in a few months... just so things won't rush...I like it this way..._

Kira drifted off to sleep as he and Lacus Dreamed of what was yet to come.

* * *

Well things did go out well for Kira and Lacus didn't it? Especially that last part throws out full barf bag into garbage when "that" happened... Hehe I can't believe I just worte that part of the chapter... EWWW!

THat comment that Lacus said, about the war thing...oh my god...THAT WAS SO LACUSY ! making up her comments are so easy...

Ok...so now we are continuing with the story Now going forward onto Friday night...Let's check on how Cagalli's doing shall we?

* * *

With a weak smile on her face, Cagalli finally put the LAST stack of signed papers to the side of her desk. "Finally, another month's work of papers done..." she said with a sigh. "Now I can finally get some sleep..." She tidied up a bit because she felt sorry for the maids who had to clean it almost every day. Then she went into her bedroom about five rooms down the hallway, and just flopped into bed. She always did this so she changed into her pajamas earler when she wasn't that tired. They were a regular grey T-shirt with white pajama pants that had light green stripes. She was sleeping peacefully, and while she was sleeping the phone rang. RING! RING!. She turned to her side. RING! RING! And then the answering machine finally spoke:

"Hello, you have just contacted the phone of Miss Cagalli Yula Attha, Representative of Orb. Please leave a message after the tone"  
BEEP!

"Hello? Cagalli? Its me Athrun..."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Hehe I love these things... they make people think... . I wonder what's gonna happen next...? hehe that's for me to write and you to find out when you read... hahahahahaha chanting Ok lets find out whats happenening now... 


	3. Chp2pt 1:I Definitely Wish You Were Here

CHP-2pt 1: I Definitely Wish You Were Here Right Now...

Ok you know what? I have lotsa homework... its a good thing I made this before hand... haha I don't think I'm even allowed to do this right now but oh well... I hope you're all enjoying the story... and like right now I have so many ideas for new asucag stories so you better watch out for them most likely during the march break... I HATE SPEECHES!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Gundam Seed I would have made everything better ...Nicol wouldn't have died, and well Athrun and Cagalli would have already have gottten Zala and Yula Attha Jr.'s by now...hehehe... so yup I don't own this

* * *

You'll see why I put this as the title later on in the chapter...Yes it is early Saturday morning but luckily for all you AsuCag fans Its isn't the cafe part yet... but you'll have to read that part because it is the most Asu Cag-ish part in this whole chapter... well anyways... Rise and Shine CAGALLI!

* * *

She was sleeping peacefully, and while she was sleeping the phone rang. RING! RING!. She turned to her side. RING! RING! And then the answering machine finally spoke:

"Hello, you have just contacted the phone of Miss Cagalli Yula Attha, Representative of Orb. Please leave a message after the tone"  
BEEP!

"Hello? Cagalli? Its me Athrun..."

-----

"Ungh...?" Cagalli said as she was tumbling in her sleep. You could tell that she was having a nightmare. She had been tosing and turning occasionally, after Athrun had left the message, yelling, "ATHRUN!" every now and then. It was kind of sad.

In her dream:

She was in the scene where Athrun had just given her the ring. She wasn't really her in the dream, it was just like she was watching herself and Athrun saying goodbye. She was like watching a movie, how sad it was when two lovers parted, although she had already knew what it felt like, and with the same man in the dream too. She looked at how Athrun blushed ..._"And he thought I looked cute when I did that..."_ Then it's the part where Athrun walks away. "_After seing my face after he left made me so sad...why didn't I stop him? He would have died out there! Thankfully he didn' though...I would have fallen apart." _

THen some kind of weird vortex sucked her in she screamed and screamed, searching for an exit. THen she finally found one.

Church bells were ringing in the background and rice was being thrown everywhere. _"Where am I? And what the hell am I doing at a..." _Cagalli covered her mouth with her hand, or so it seemed, as tears slowly began to run down her cheek. _"I-I-It's Athrun and...someone.." _She froze in thought_"..Some other girl who was lucky enough to marry him but me..." _You could see a girl with red hair under that veil, so you could probably guess that was Meyrin. She was crying now. _"WHY AM I SEEING THIS! WHAT AM I DOING HERE? I-I-I was too late...ever since he left me I was too late...ever since I've given my heart to my job and my people...I've been...I've been..." _she punched a nearby wall in her dream, which was actually her bed. _"I'VE ALWAYS BEEN TOO LATE TO LOVE HIM!" _she yelled and woke up from her dream, sitting and freaking out.

"Why the hell am I seeing this..." Cagalli was still crying. "I want to know why the hell did I see this..." She looked at the clock, 3:02. "Damn, I need some sleep..." Cagalli said to herself as she now lay down, wide awake in thought. Although she couldn't go to sleep because all of her thoughts were directed onto one man: Mr. Athrun Zala. "Could someone throw me a Freakin' bone here coz I'm completely clueless." She thought in her mind. She thought her mind was playing games on her. SHe turned again to her side, noticing a small detail, that there was no one there. There wasn't anyone there of course, she just wished there was someone there. She didn't just realize that there was no one physically there, but she noticed that spiritually there was no one there either. So, she put one of her pillows beside her, just to fill in the gap.

"Look how stupid I am." Cagalli slightly laughed at herself, "Just because I have issues with one guy, I think a pillow can replace, what is rightfully his spot." She sighed, Athrun had never even lay one finger on the bed, or even been to the Palace for years, but she knew it was his spot. "Whatever..." she said as she turned to the other side. She saw the red light on her phone blinking, which meant there was a message. "Hmph, I have nothing to do anyways...might as well check it now..."

She turned the small light at the bureau where her telephone was and she pressed the check button on the answering machine. "One unheard message."

BEEP!

"Hello? Cagalli? Its me Athrun, I was wondering if you would like to go to a club on Saturday night. I've been here in Orb for a few hours already in one of your peace ambassador buildings, signing a few papers. I know its been a long time and well, umm... I just wanted to know if you were still the same daring girl that I knew years ago..." He laughed, "To tell you the truth I need a vacation, so why not spend it with you, I thought. Also I wanted to see if you're still the same Cagalli Attha Yula that I still know...haha...I just hope you didn't get zombified because of your work, like I did. Well then, just call me back when you get this message..."

Cagalli's expression froze. For the first time in years, and I mean in YEARS! this was the first time Athrun had called Cagalli. At first Athrun was hesitant on trying to call her because of the gap that moved them apart so many years ago, but now he actually pulled through. She listened more to the message,

"Oh, and Cagalli one more thing. Umm... would you mind going to the _Les Fleurs de Printemps _Restaurant in Orb tomorrow at 8:30? I guess we could spend the whole day together right? Unless you have other plans scheduled...then its ok...Thanks, Bye."

Three words for you: Blushing like mad. Well, another way to describe Cagalli right now would be, She is FREAKING ECSTATIC AND BLUSHING LIKE HELL THAT SHE CANNOT MOVE A FREAKING MUSCLE! Yup, Cagalli was in one of her "blushing" phases. If Athrun was there right in front of her asking right now, she would have punched him in the arm and said yes. Although since he wasn't there she would just have to call him. The problem was that for about thirty minutes she was just picking up her phone then realizing that it was a waste of time, so she hung up the phone. Then two minutes later, she thought that it would be rude to not reply to a call, especially from Athrun.

SHe knew that Athrun was always such a worry wart when it came to her, and whenever she worried about him, he told her not to worry. It was sort of weird if you know what I'm saying, but if you don't then just read on.

Another one of Cagalli's problems was, what the hell could she say to a man that she hasn't seen or heard of for at least two years! It drove her crazy! All night long she was wondering whether or not to call Athrun. But then she thought to herself _"He was wondering if I was the same Cagalli Yula Attha, right? SO then I guess I'll call him!"_ She picked up the phone, "But I might interrupt his sleeping, he IS working hard too, I think..." She said to herself. "YOU KNOW WHAT! I'm GOING TO CALL HIM!" She yelled in a loud whisper

"Ugh, I'm so stupid...why didn't I just call him in the first place...I hate having arguments with myself." So she picked up the phone and pressed the dial number on where the number of Athrun was set.

* * *

If you were an obsessed Athrun fan, such as I, the most cutest thing you would ever see in your whoe life would be him sleeping. So there he was sleeping on his bed hugging his pillow on the right side of his bed. Which was funny, because a moment ago Cagalli was doing the same thing except with her pillow on the left side of his bed. In his sleep you would hear word coming out from his mouth mumbling "No, Cagalli don't go..." which was obviously the cause of Cagalli in her dream. Then a few minutes later, he just lay there with his eyes open. Unlike Cagalli who was actually really surprised when she woke up from her dream, Athrun just lay there in the same position awake, now in thought. He had the same look of sadness that Cagalli had when she woke up from her dream.

"Did I do the right thing?" Athrun began saying to himself. "I mean, like I haven't talked to her in years, would it have been ok if I'd call--"

RING! RING!  
"Huh?"

RING! RING!

* * *

"Come on Athrun pick up!" Cagalli whispered loudly again as she was getting impatient every time the phone would ring. THen finally after like the fifth ring.

"Hello?" Athrun said in a tired look-I've-just-woke-up-because-of-you,-would-you-leave-me-the-hell-alone kind of voice.

"A-A-Athrun?" Cagalli stammered she made a kind of surprised face because she knew she had just woke him up.

"Ummm...Cagalli? Is that...Is that you? I'm sorry, its just that..."

"Umm...I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, I guess I'll just go now." Cagalli interrupted him as she started to blush.

"No it's ok...I was awake a bit anyway..." Athrun replied.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Cagalli asked.

"Nope...I had a dream...it kinda woke me up..." Athrun said in a low tone.

"I had a dream too..." Cagalli answered.

"What was it about?"

"Oh...It's nothing...How about you?"

"Umm, It wasn't anything really. So why did you call?" Athrun answered changing the topic.

"Uhh...I was just confirming our appointment tomorrow at the restaurant." Cagalli said.

"You've grown too old Cagalli..." Athrun said in a sarcastic voice.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Cagalli steamed.

"Appointment? Cagalli are you serious? We're gonna spend the whole day together, not meet each other for five minutes." Athrun said jokingly.

Cagalli sighed, "Ok, fine. I just called to say that I will join you, I need a break."

Athrun laughed, "It's good to hear your voice again, you know that?"

Cagalli blushed on the other line, "OH, SHUT UP!"

Athrun knew she was blushing and in his head he thought, _'Yes she's blushing! I know she's blushing! She still loves me! Athrun you have just scored one point...' _

"You know what? I think I'm gonna sleep now...I think I'll be able to sleep peacefully now that I've heard your voice..." Athrun said knowing that by that she would blush even more.

"OH ZALA, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Cagalli whisper-yelled over the line blushing.

"Oh Cagalli, I just love it when you blush... good night" Athrun said then hung-up the phone.

* * *

"Hello? Hellooo? Zala? Athrun? Ok... whatever, bye..." Cagalli said, flushed, and frustrated. "Did he just say he loved it when I blushed?" Cagalli blushed even more. "That bastard!" She laughed as she punched her pillow."Wow, that freaking bastard still amazes me after all these years," Cagalli spoke as a smile lit her face. "I think I'm gonna sleep well tonight...well at least what's left of my sleep..." Cagalli said as she drifted off to sleep for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**This freaking chapter took me four whole freaking days just to think it up...and its the chapter that sucks more than than the rest and what's to come. but it all pays out in the end right? OH! and try this. Put lotion on your hands and try to open a pack of rockets you know the candy?" its the most hardest thing you'll ever do in your life... and even though its really stupid try it...**


	4. Chp2pt 2:I Definitely Wish You Were Here

CHP-2pt 2: I Definitely Wish You Were Here Right Now...

My hair is in a freaking mess, and I'm really pissed off about it. but anyways...I love all of you! Thanks for giving me 18 reviews . SO this chapter is all for you because you guys made my day! Even though my hair is a mess Here's is your Valentines Day present!

DISCLAIMER: OK let's get this clear...I DON"T FREAKING OWN GUNDAM SEED! T.T (results of trying to fix your hair over, and over but it just won't work out.)

* * *

You'll absolutely flip on this chapter...this is gonna be a good one folks...

* * *

It was morning and the sun was shining brightly in the sky, and well Cagalli woke up. First with a sliver of her eye opneing, then yawning, then she opened her eyes wide in shock.

"AAAHHHH!" Cagalli shrieked as she looked at the clock. "IT"S 9:00! OH MY GOD! I AM SOOO LATE!" Cagalli mentally slapped herself, "NOOO! THIS IS NOT----"

"Princess Cagalli?" said Kisaka with a crowd of people behind him.

"What are you all doing here? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Cagalli yelled as she gave almost everyone a death glare. Trust me, if she gave you one of these death glares, you better run or else--

"KISAKA! HOLD ON!" Cagalli yelled at him.

At that moment Kisaka turned the most whitest shade of pale that you've ever seen.

"Kisaka? How fast can you drive me to _Les Fleurs de Printemps_?" Cagalli said.

"Well, it'll probably take about one h---"

"What?" Cagalli said in a low scary if-you-don't-get-me-there-soon-I-will-surely-chop-your-head-off kind of tone

"It'll take about half an hour, Princess Cagalli." Kisaka said in a surprised look.

"Good. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Cagalli hurried as she shooed Kisaka out of her room and quickly went into the washroom to get ready.

* * *

Athrun looked at his watch 9:05am. Cagalli was thirty minutes late, but knowing her she probably still hadn't gotten used to being so on time.

"Athrun! Come inside! We'll wait for Cagalli in here!" Meyrin said as she took a sip from her coffee. Meyrin was dreesed in a white

T-shirt that clung to her body, and a floral knee-cut skirt with a streak of light blue near the top, and a pair of light blue sandals. She was disappointed when Athrun told her that Cagalli was going to spend the rest of the day with them, because she wanted to plan something special with Athrun. Also, for the fact that Athrun hadn't come back inside ever since it was 8:45am and Cagalli still hadn't shown up. "Hmph...It would have been better if she hadn't been invited...now I have to share him." Meyrin said quietly to herself as she watched Athrun look at his watch for about the twentieth time.

Athrun wore a gray T-shirt, with a dark blue sweater that was a dark as his hair, and to top it off, he wore a pair of blue jeans with black shoes. _'Where the hell is Cagalli?'_ Athrun asked himself. _"Well I shouldn't keep Meyrin waiting, she's the one who invited me, I guess I'll just go in for a few minutes.' _Athrun opened the door to the restaurant and sat to where Meyrin was seated.

"So...Meyrin...How're things going?" Athrun asked, every now and then wandering his eyes to the front of the restaurant. "Everythings alright I guess...You know I've opened a branch of clothing stores." Meyrin said proudly with a huge grin on her face."Oh really, how much have you been making?" Athrun asked, suddenly interested. Meyrin continued to smile, "About five grand each month." Athrun's jaw dropped, "Wow Meyrin, you've probably made so much money since the end of the war, haven't you?" "Yup..." Meyrin anwered, then asked, "What do you do other than keep the peace between coordinators and naturals?" "Well, there's actually a lot going on in my life, if you mean working, barely eating, and rarely sleeping then yup my life is actually pretty busy." Athrun chuckled, Meyrin joined him.

* * *

HOLY FRIG! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING CAGALLI SO LONG? I know that's what you're thinking so let's find out...

* * *

Cagalli sat on top of the covered toilet bowl, looking at the counter. Preferably the untouched make-up section of the counter. She was having another argument with her mind. About you guessed it, make-up. She hated the stuff, but she looked like a zombie drained out of life. If Athrun looked like her before he went to the restaurant, he was probably wearing make-up as well. She approached the counter and grabbed the eyeliner. Even though she hated the stuff she didn't want to look dead, especially the fact that it was Athrun she was spending the day with.

Through the years, Cagalli has somewhat forced herself to forget Athrun. Although recently, Athrun has been like the only thing in her mind. She knew she missed missed him, but why does she miss him that much? Everytime she looked at the ring, she felt a mixture of happiness, sadness, frustration, and hope. She's always been still here waiting for him. It was kind of like a sad love story, but we won't know when Athrun will ever come back to Cagalli, but rest assured, Athrun will go back to Cagalli. It's the way that things are meant to be. She's always been waiting, and so far she won't give up waiting. On the outside Cagalli is as impatient as telling a person scrating their fingernails on a chalkboard to stop. But for a situation such as this, Cagalli will wait forever if she has to. Inside Cagalli has always loved Athrun, and wouldn't have it any other way. Everytime Athrun would show up in her life, a mix of emotions would take over her. She loved everything about him. His blue hair that was amazingly smooth, and his emerald piercing green eyes. God, she loved those more than anything, his green eyes. Whenever she looked at them she'd feel a happy feeling that was indescribable. His eyes were always filled with a hunger for adventure and a thirst for knowledge. Other than those reasons she just thought that they made him indredibly handsome.

Even though she hated wearing make-up, she knew how to use it. After all, with all her press conferences day after day she has to wear it so it doesn't show that she hasn't slept.

"Screw...I won't even bother putting on lipstic. He'll think I've gone completely Lacus on him." Cagalli said with a laugh. She then ruffled her wet hair a bit, and fixed it, then she went downstairs to the terrified Kisaka.

Athrun looked at his watch of the twentififth time since 8:30 and Cagalli still wasn't there. Most of Meyrin's topics were boring and were mostly boasts of some accomplishment in her life after the war. _'God this is getting boring.'_ Athrun said to himself in his mind. He was out of focus when she was talking, most of the time looking at his watch, then looking outside, and thinking where the hell Cagalli would be and why it was taking her so long. Soon his neck was getting sore because of always moving his head to look at his watch, so now he looked at the clock above the washrooms. There was a mysterious figure at the washroom with a hooded sweater on looking directly at him. Athrun ignored this and continued with his "conversation" with Meyrin.

A few minutes later a red sports car had arrived. It was about 10:00am already and just guess who stepped out of the car. Cagalli was wearing green cargo pants, with a green shirt that was showing a small portion of her stomach. She also had a necklace on but it was under her shirt so you couldn't quite see what it was.

Athrun sucked it all in, Cagalli was still the same tomboyish Cagalli since they first met on the island. Still beautiful. Even though Meyrin was the one wearing the dress and the sandals, most of her beauty inside would ruin the whole thing altogether. Although Cagalli was another story. She could dress up in anything, yet her personality would shine through it all. He loved how she was always short-tempered and he was always calm. And when she worried about him, it always seemed to make him smile, because he knew she cared.

As the car left Cagalli on the curb she waved goodbye and turned to face the restaurant. She slowly walked in and pushed the door, after about five steps, she ran out. Athrun looking sort of confused went to follow her and left Meyrin behind.

"Well I guess it's just me, myself and I again." Meyrin said to herself with a disappointed look, as he watched Athrun chase after Cagalli.

"Hey! Cagalli wait up!" Athrun yelled.

"No! Stop following me!" Cagalli screamed back as she was running towards and alley.

Cagalli kept running, fortunately for her she was a good runner. Although because Athrun was a coordinator he was just as fast. He grabbed her wrist, which made her head turn facing him. They were in the dark alley now.

"Cagalli, why did you run away?" Athrun asked her.

"If you just wanted me to see you and your fucking girlfriend then you've wasted my time!" Cagalli yelled back.

"What! Who ever said she was my girlfriend? We broke up almost two years ago!" Athrun yelled back.

He still held on to her wrist, but Cagalli was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Don't give me that crap, Zala..." Cagalli said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"She was the one who invited me, so I wanted to bring you along ok? I didn't want to be alone with her!" Athrun yelled.

"Just stay with me for today...and I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life if you want." Athrun started to talk normal again.

Cagalli was shocked by this. _'Leave me alone for the rest of my life? He's left me when I needed him the most! I don't want him to leave me alone...' _

Cagalli started crying. She stopped struggling and just looked at Athrun and started crying. Athrun's face saddened.

"Do you know how fucking long I've been waiting for you? Do you know how fucking long, Athrun? You left me for that girl and you've never made contact with me since that war was finished!" Cagalli spoke while she cried.

_'Good job sir dumb ass...You made her cry' _Athrun said in his head.

"Cagalli...please don't cry...I swear on my life that she isn't my girlfriend anymore. Just please...spend the day with us...with me..." Athrun pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm sure. You looked like you haven't eaten in months? and...and...is that MAKE-UP you're wearing!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Well don't stare!" Cagalli said blushing.

Athrun smiled, she blushed again. "You know Athrun you're probably wearing it too...I can see the dark circles under your eyes."

"OK...OK...You caught me..." Athrun said starting to blush.

Cagalli reached for his cheek and touched it with her fingers, then she looked closely to examine it. Cagalli laughed for about thirty seconds, which made him blush even more.

"Really! I was right? Oh my...Athrun you are wearing make-up!" Cagalli said hugging him.

Athrun was surpried by her actions, even she was, but he hugged her back. He started laughing too and said, "Well at least I look better wearing make-up than you do. You didn't even notice that I was wearing any before I brought up the subject."

She broke the hug with a short-tempered face. "Well at least...at least...at least I can actually put it on! you probably hired Meyrin to put it on you." she stuck out her tounge playfully.

Athrun smiled "Ouch. That hurt. We should be going inside now." and with that Athrun took her hand and went into the restaurant.

Meyrin saw the two come in. She greeted Cagalli with a friendly voice, but really she just wanted to stab her in the back. Although she thought it was a good idea, she wasn't that cynical and Athrun would hate her for doing that.

So the three of them talked about how their life was after the war and how bust their lives were. Athrun surprisingly still kept looking at the time, and at the mysterious figure still standing there, but this time the hoodie guy was asking him to go with him to the wash room with his hand signals.

"Excuse me for a second ladies. I have to go to the washroom for a sec." Athrun said as he eyed the figure carefully. He walked into the washroom and the second he walked in he grabbed the figure by the shirt and moved him up against the wall.

"WHo the hell are you and why do you keep looking at me!" Athrun yelled.

"ANSWER ME!" Athrun yelled again.

* * *

Dum dad dum dum...Who could the mysterious guy be? What does he want from Athrun? Or is it even Athrun that he's after?

Read the next chapter to find out!

CLIFFHANGER! oh yeah! haha I absolutely love doing these things! Its such torture. I can't write for me to finish the next chapter either...This chapter in total took me about 4 hours because I started yesterday, and I finished today, but I'm doing my homework so yah... ugh... I have a big project due on friday, and well I haven't even started...this is gonna take me a while but I promise to write!

oh and didn't I tell you that this was gonna be a good chapter!


	5. Do You Want To Know Why I Love U?

Relive, Relove, Redeem

Do You Want To Know Why I Love You? Chp 3pt.1

Hello! I am working on a project right now but yah I decided to take a break...SO I thought why not write my story? I fixed everything so now everything makes sense...please me tell if there's a mistake...

DISCLAIMER: I'm in a better mood today so I will say that I don't own Gundam Seed and its characters, Although sometimes I wish I did...But anyways if I did, it would all be some mushy love crap... so that would be good would it? Well that's why I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

SO put your guesses in before the chapter starts...Who is the Mysterious character? Let's read and find out!

* * *

LAST CHAPTER:

"Excuse me for a second ladies. I have to go to the washroom for a sec." Athrun said as he eyed the figure carefully. He walked into the washroom and the second he walked in he grabbed the figure by the shirt and moved him up against the wall.

"WHo the hell are you and why do you keep looking at me!" Athrun yelled.

"ANSWER ME!" Athrun yelled again.

End of Playback:

"Hey Athrun! Let GO!" The voice yelled back at him.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Athrun yelled back.

"Fuck Athrun! It's me, Dearka!" He said as he removed his hood. Athrun sighed as he let him go.

"Dearka you ass. You fucking scared the crap out of me. I thought you were like some kind of Blue Comet guy or something." Athrun said. "Don't ever, ever do that again."

"Ok. But what's up with you bringing Meyrin and Cagalli to the same restaurant...WITH YOU!" Dearka scolded him. "And, why are you with Meyrin? I thought you didn't like her anymore, so you broke up."

"Meyrin invited me to spend the day with her. God, I didn't want to go alone. That's why I brought Cagalli along. Anyways I missed Cagalli so I wanted to spend the day with her to catch up you know?" Athrun replied, smiling everytime he talked about Cagalli.

"So that's it, huh Zala?" Dearka began. "You still love her don't you?" He shook his head. " My friend, you are such a Pimp."

"I can't believe that you just said that to me with a stright face." Athrun complimented.

"I'm serious Zala...Are you sure you know what you're doing? And why did you say yes to Meyrin?" Dearka said seriously then started to smile at the end.

"I don't know... It's just really hard to say 'no' to girls...Wait...Why the hell are you even here Dearka? Are you stalking me?" Athrun said.

"Unlike you Mister Pimp, I actually have one girl to go on a date today." Dearka said with confidence.

"Who? Your cousin?" Athrun joked.

"No, you dumb ass..." Dearka began, "You know that war photographer, Miriallia Hawe?"

Athrun started to clap, "Wow Dearka! You finally found a girlfriend!"

"Well, at least I don't need two women to love me..." Dearka snickered.

"Ok.. I don't love Meyrin anymore. She just invited me. Now its just...It just Cagalli..." Athrun stated nervously.

"So you loved **_both_** of them!" Dearka exclaimed.

"I don't know... I know I just love Cagalli...I realized that it was her that I've always truly loved...its just that sometimes I drift off and wonder if I still love Meyrin." Athrun said confused.

Dearka raised an eyebrow, "I will never ever understand your situation, Athrun. But I can give you some advice. Don't regret what ever has happened with you and Cagalli up until now."

Athrun made a straight face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't screw up on Cagalli is all I'm saying, dumb ass. After Lacus, it was her, after the war, it was her. After Meyrin it was her." Dearka stated.

Athrun made a surprised face. "Uhh... ok... I won't... I know I won't. Not this time."

"Good. I think you should go back now. Anyways I've got me a date." Dearka said starting to laugh.

"You're up to something nasty, Dearka. I can just see it in your eyes. You are still one nasty pervert my friend." Athrun stated.

Dearka sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid that I'm still me, my same old perverted...self. But I've kind of realized why girls hate us so much."

Athrun looked stunned. "Is that so? Why is that?"

Dearka said with another laugh. "I'm afraid that you'll have to figure that out my friend."

And with that, Athrun left the washroom. Looking at both Meyrin and Cagalli. Surprisingly, they were both having a good conversation. _'Phew, and I thought they were going to be silent with each other for the whole time I was gone.' _

"What took you so long Athrun? Sounds like you've got bad digestion problems." Cagalli said with a laugh. Athrun blushed embarassed of what Cagalli had said until Meyrin finally got out of her chair and spoke.

"Well, Let's get out of here! We're practically spending the whole day here! It's already 11:30."

"So? Where do you ladies want to go?" Athrun asked agreeing with Meyrin.

"Let's go to the fair and then we'll go to the club!" Cagalli said excitedly.

Athrun and Meyrin looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

"So to the fair it is!" Meyrin exclaimed.

"One question..." Cagalli asked,"Who's gonna pay for the bill?"

Athrun laughed, "I'll pay for the bill for all the trouble I've caused everyone this morning."

After they payed the bill the three of them went into Athrun's car and drove to the fair. The car ride was mostly singing along to tunes. Regardless of the horrible singing each individual portrayed everytime it was their part to sing. And then they arrived at the fair.

* * *

The Tiger Fair that annually occurs took place in the capital of Orb. Adults and children everywhere, eating, playing games, or just talking. The fair held tons of games and held lots of food. For every game booth people were lined up as far as the eye could see. This fair was a celebration of summer and of the nearing of the Declaration day of Orb. In a few days Cagalli would have to make a speech about the Declaration day of Orb so in preparation for that she would actually have to see what is going on around the fair. Fortunately she had a bonus: She's checking it out with Athrun... Although the disadvantage was that Meyrin was there.

She was thinking about what happened this morning while they were walking on festival grounds. It was odd to her. A heavy feeling came over her chest and she felt sad. It was weird though, because it was her who entrusted Athrun to her. And now she was thinking if she ever regreted what she told Meyrin. She told her to take care of him, and now she was feeling jealous. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she thought as she watched Athrun play a game for a little boy. She smiled, _'This guy is killing my guts, I thought I was over him.' _she watched as Athrun gave the boy a teddy bear that he had won for him. _'Ok...I think maybe that's why I probably never got over him...' _

She and Meyrin clapped at Athrun's performance as he gave a little bow. Still applauding, Cagalli smiled at Athrun which in turn made him kind of blush and smile. "So ladies? What are we going to do here?" Athrun asked them. Meyrin looked at her surroundings and saw a ferris-wheel to the west. "Let's go there!" Meyrin said as she pointed to the ferris-wheel. Excitedly Meyrin and Cagalli both started running for a while and when they saw that Athrun was behind, they stopped. **"HURRY UP ATHRUN!"** yelled Cagalli as she was signaling him to move forward.

As soon as Athrun caught up Cagalli hit him in the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Athrun said as he fellt the bump on his head.

"We don't have all day you know!" Cagalli scolded as she smiled.

Even though Cagalli and Athrun were 24 years old, Cagalli remained as the kid, while Athrun grew a little. But Meyrin who was in her early twenties about maybe 20, there was no reason for her to still not be a kid.

When they reached the ferris-wheel they went up to the ticket sollector and gave them their ticket. Two people to a seat. Uh-Oh. This is going to be a problem. Athrun stepped back, "You ladies should go instead, I'll just wait here and watch you." Cagalli's eyes widened "NO!" she and Meyrin shouted as they grabbed both of his arms. "Ok. We'll have to solve this one very, very carefully." Cagalli said as she eyed Meyrin who was giving glances back at her.

"Ok! Ready! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Cagalli shouted as they all agreed on the fair act. Unforunately this was the turn out: Cagalli pulled rock, Athrun pulled scissors, and Meyrin pulled paper. All three of them sighed as they tried again. This time it was the turn out: Athrun pulled rock, Cagalli pulled scissors, and Meyrin pulled...rock. Meyrin smiled as Cagalli put on a small frown, but it was so small that Athrun couldn't see it. Athrun looked at Cagalli, and he put a sight frown as well, he really wanted to go with Cagalli, but then what would happen to Meyrin? He couldn't just leave her there...right? "So I guess it's settled then." Meyrin said. "Athrun goes with me, and Cagalli will go by herself." Meyrin finished, and Cagalli sighed then put on a smile. "OK THEN! LET'S Go!" Cagalli pointed to the cart which had been waiting for them for about ten minutes while the crowd behind them was getting furious. First Athrun and Meyrin went. Athrun gave Cagalli a sympathetic look, which made her blush, then she looked down at the floor. Then after that cart went Cagalli moved onto the next one, by herself. When she got on the Ferris- wheel started to move.

* * *

Cagalli positioned her index finger in front of her, making it look like Cagalli was chopping Meyrin's head off. She laughed to herself. They weren't that much far away only by about one and a half meters. So she saw about everything. Meyrin and Athrun were linked arm in arm, and...her head was resting on Athrun's shoulder. _'HER HEAD IS WHERE!' _She mentally yelled to herself as she looked at them, and he wasn't even doing anything about it. Cagalli just looked away, "Whatever." she murmured under her breath as she looked the other way...

Athrun looked at the beautiful scenery that lay before them, and then at the girl that was resting on his shoulder. _'If only it was the girl that I wanted to be beside me.' _He sighed and turned his neck and used his perreferal vision to glance at Cagalli. _'She's probably mad at me right now...' _Athrun said to himself as he put on a frown. Him and Meyrin were silent for the whole ride, as Meyrin smiled at her bliss. It was about two in the afternoon when they arrived and it took them one hour to go around the fair, so now here they are stuck on the ferris-wheel until four.

Athrun stretched as he got out of the cart. Meyrin yawned as she too stretched out of the cart. Cagalli was calm and was quiet, and got out of the cart, it kind of looked like her eyes were watery. Although Athrun knew she hadn't cried, she was just about to, but it had stopped. Athrun just felt like some pipe got shoved into his stomach, well maybe not that bad. He just felt awful about what he had done to Cagalli, but she smiled at him, slightly, which made him feel a lot better. "Hey Zala...How was it?" Cagalli asked him.

Athrun gave her a surprised look. Why was she asking him how it went? "Fine I guess..." He said as he stared into her golden eyes, "...Hey do you want to get something to eat now? I'm afraid that got me a bit hungry."

Cagalli nodded in agreement and looked at her stomach, she put a pout on her face. Meyrin laughed, and Athrun placed a smile on his lips. So they walked to the food court.

* * *

This chapter is sucking ass...Its only long beacuse of Dearka Slaps Dearka in the head 'OW!' well newaiiz because of it I have to make it longer.. ok here it goes...

* * *

When they arrived, Cagalli's face had suddenly lit up. Taking out her money, she quickly walked to the nearest spicy cuisine shop. Athrun laughed to see how quick she was at spotting the store, and asked Meyrin what she wanted to eat. "Umm...I don't know really...how about a pizza?" Meyrin said as she pointed to the pizza parlour. "Ok, let's go then, but I'm going to get a hamburger somewhere else..." Athrun said as he tried to look for Cagalli. "Then we'll go see what Cagalli's up to..."

After Meyrin and Athrun had paid for their food they went searching for Cagalli. They found her at a table with a heap of spicy food piled onto her plate. Already eating, Athrun and Meyrin sat down, Meyrin gave Cagalli a weird stare.

"Well? Stop staring at me! Dig in already!" Cagalli stared up from her plate.

Meyrin shrugged off the weird look and began to eat her pizza. Athrun amused at Cagalli's unfeminine like habits, unwrapped the wrapping on his hamburger and began to eat it. After they were done it was already about five thrity, Cagalli sat in her chair rubbing her satisfied stomach. "Do you guys wanna take a walk outside? This food isn't gonna digest by itself..."

"Yes...That is true, and plus walking will help regain the energy that we have lost over the past years." Athrun said with a smile getting up from his seat. And with that they walked out of the food court into the sunlight that started to set...

* * *

Welll... this chapter sucked ass...and... yup...the next chapter is definietly going to be better... hahaha because there's gonna be another cliffhanger! bwa hahaha so yup... the beginnings always suck ...

OHH THIS chapter is in dedication to phase24 which i was watching yesterday! So yah... expect more chapters soon! I have some inspiration!


	6. Do You Want To Know Why I Love U? pt2

Relive, Relove, Redeem

Do You Want To Know Why I Love You? Chp 3pt.2

Ok...yah... there's nothing much to talk about...lol... looking up pics now for AMV... haha my dad is getting mad at me because I keep looking at gundam seed pics lmfao... so I probably won't be able to find any pics for the next few days so I'm doing it now...

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned it but unfortuantely I don't... I wish I was a voice in the series here that is showing... but, sigh I am not.. I am just a lonely girl wishing on a star that someday I'll be a voice in an anime series...

* * *

THis chapter is going to be the most best (adjective) chapter you have ever read...

* * *

The sun was about to start setting and most of the children had gone home. Now there were only a few kids left, and a bunch of teenagers. They walked to the edge of the fair, near to where their Athrun's car was parked and went to the nearby beach. The three walked along the coastline looking at the horizon, where the beautiful sun was settled. Cagalli pointed to the other side of the water where there was land.

"That's where Kira and Lacus are!" She said, "But we can't go there we have no boat...I guess we'll drop by later..."

They kept on walking along the coastline until it was about 6:30pm. They talked about almost everything. Their most favourite topics were politics, cuisine, and culture. THey talked about where they each settled in at the moment and how the nagging Kisaka was always nagging. They also talked about how Yzak finally found his perfect soulmate Shiho and were already expecting their first child. Cagalli and Meyrin both kind of freaked out when they heard it because they could never...well...they could never imagine Yzak doing "it" especially how mean he is. They imagined how Yzak would treat his child. He would probably send him to military school, then to go the the most recent war in that time. Athrun laughed at the two ladies because he wasn't that surprised when Yzak told him. Yzak Jules wasn't that harsh of a man, he was just more than most men. Although he did have a heart.

They also talked about Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin's sister. She too now had a permanent job, which was being the secretary of the Chairman of ZAFT. This was a very high position that Lunamaria had received.

Walking back took them about half an hour so it was about seven and the sun was already set. They walked back into Athrun's car and drove to the club.

"So you girls excited to go to the club tonight?" Athrun asked them.

"Yes I am very excited!" said Meyrin, "This is going to be the first club I have visited since two years ago..."

"Personally, I think I'm gonna enjoy this because..." Cagalli said as she yawned, "...I really need to get some blood pumping through my veins."

"Hmmm...let's see what's on the radio..." Athrun said as he pushed the button.

_"This just in..." _The news reporter said on the radio, _"Commander Yzak Jules and his wife are expecting twins that are to be born in May..."_

Cagalli's jaw dropped and Meyrin's eye's grew huge. Athrun laughed at the both of them, he knew they were imagining Yzak doing it with Shiho again.

* * *

They arrived at the club at 8:30 pm and it was already crowded there. They walked throught the crowd, and amazingly found a seat next to the dance floor. After about five minutes Cagalli went to the dance floor and asked Athrun to join him so they went along together and began dancing, as they left Meyrin behind at the table. As the drinks passed by Meyrin grabbed one and began drinking. 

Cagalli and Athrun were very good dancers, its just that most of the time Athrun was shy. Cagalli was shy as well, but she got used to it and began to dance with Athrun. The music in there was so loud you could actually feel the floor vibrating. WHich made it all the more better so that everyone was dancing. Athrun took Cagalli by the hand and started twirling her around, and then Cagalli stepped on his foot. She turned so red that you couldn't even find her face in the lights. Athrun smiled at her which made her even more redder, and she said sorry gasping for breaths because of how active they were during that dance. As both of them walked back to the table, it was Meyrin's turn to dance with him. So he took her by the hand and they left off for the dance floor. So now it was Cagalli's turn to be alone.

She grabbed a drink from the waiter, just as Meyrin had when they were dancing for two hours straight. TWO HOURS STRAIGHT! That was the most funnest thing she had done since the ending of the second war. Although Ahtrun didn't really know how to dance he was a quick learner and was an amazing dancer when Cagalli was through with him. It was already 10:00pm by the time Cagalli and Athrun had finished dancing. Now, the only thing Cagalli was going was drinking. She had been drinking for two hours straight and by the time Meyrin and Athrun came back from the dance floor, she was drunk.

"HEY CAGALLI!" Athrun yelled through the music. THen he saw how many cups were on the table he was instantly at her side. He knew she wasn't a very good drinker. Meyrin shot a worried look towards Athrun as he glanced at her to say that they had to go.

Athrun carried Cagalli bridal style outside the club and rested her at the back seat of his car, making her lie down on Meyrin's lap.

* * *

"First I'll take you home Meyrin, then I'll take Cagalli to the palace..." Athrun said as his thoughts wandered to hope that Cagalli was alright. "No Athrun I'll go with you." Meyrin said as she felt Cagalli's forehead.

"Meyrin I'm going to take you home now so you can get some rest. I'll handle Cagalli by myself, she isn't that hard to manage." Athrun told her as he kept on driving.

"No Athrun I--"

"Meyrin! I'm going to take you home ok! I'll handle Cagalli by myself..." Athrun interrupted Meyrin.

Then all was silent as Athrun was driving to Meyrin's house, which was about an hour away from the palace. When they arrived there, Athrun had to get out of the car in order for Meyrin to get out. So he took her out again, but this time placed her on the passenger seat to the right of him, so that he could monitor her while he was driving to the palace. Meyrin hugged Athrun goodbye and hoped that Cagalli would get better. The car left and Meyrin was left to go to her apartment room.

"Shit Cagalli, look what you've gotten us into..." Athrun said to her under his breath.

For this whole time Cagalli was silent which worried Athrun, but he knew she was still alive. It would take more than just a few shots of alcohol to kill Cagalli that's for sure.

After driving for an hour they finally arrived at the palace. The guard stopped Athrun's car holding their guns. "Tell us who is your name, state your authority and why you are here." One of the guards asked Athrun when he lowered the window.

"Hold on a minute boys." Athrun began to say, "My name is Athrun Zala and I am the director of the peacekeeping alliance between coordinators and naturals, and you probably remember me as Alex Dino."

Alex Dino was Athrun's "name" when he was Cagalli's bodyguard before the start of the second war. Most of his commrades consisted of the guard patrol because he was almost like one of them.

"ALEX DINO! NO WAY! It's impossible that you're him! He left years ago!" One of the guards said, holding his gun higher.

"Well now I'm back...with Representative Attha and well...well...she kind of in a drunken state at the moment." Athrun chucked.

"Ok...so if you're Alex Dino...How many times did Julian over here pissed in his pants while on a mission to protect Representative Attha?" One of the guard's said as he pointed to the other one named Julian.

"Hey!" Julian said.

Athrun laughed at the two men, "Julian peed about 34 times while he was protecting Representative Attha."

Only him and those two guard knew how many times Julian peed in his pants. It was a little private joke of theirs, because they were almost like best buds. They teased Julian for weeks about it.

"You are Athrun!" said Julian.

"Good to be back, hey could I just park my car at the back and take Representative Attha into her bedroom?" Athrun asked.

"So I see you and Miss Attha are getting back together again, huh? Don't get to fiesty in there, there are other people sleeping in the house too you know." said the other guard.

"You have the wrong idea Zachary, I'm just taking her to her bed because she's drunk. I'll even stay up all night until she's better if I have to." Athrun said taking a glance at Cagalli. Her head was on the window and she was sleeping.

"Go ahead. Just don't get to cocky in there. You know Representative Attha can really get pissed off if she's dominated." said Zachary.

Athrun said nothing. Just a surprised look on his face because the guards didn't get it. Athrun cared for Cagalli, why would he do that to her while she was drunk? That would be taking advantage of her.

After he parked the car. Athrun got out, and went to the other side of the car. Then, he bended so that she cuold go on his back when he pushed her. So now Athrun was carrying Cagalli on his back, her arms around his neck, and her legs being held by Athrun's arms. He walked to the front of the Palace again as the two guards gave a wink, as well as a thumbs up sign at him. Gosh, they were just like Dearka. Perverted.

Athrun carefully opened the door and closed it behind him as he walked to the set of stairs. Athrun had remembered most of the Palace, after all, he was once Cagalli's body guard. As he walked up the stairs Cagalli made a little grunt noise so quiet that only Athrun would hear. Athrun got startled by this and almost dropped her, but he still kept going. As he turned at one hallway, Cagalli would turn her head every so often on his back, meaning to say that she was gaining consiousness, but was still drunk, very, very drunk. He finally approached her room after five minutes of walking, he opened the door and they went in.

Athrun closed the door behind them as he turned with her still on her back. He approached her bed and layed her gently on it. He removed some of the hair on Cagalli's face and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back," he said as he went to the washroom and heated some water to wash her face with. After a few minutes the water had heated, and Athrun took a face cloth and wiped Cagalli's face.

As Athrun was wiping her face Cagalli began to speak. "Athruuun? I..I'm sooo sooory I looove yooou..." Cagalli said with her eyes closed. "Tell me that when you're not drunk..." Athrun murmured so quietly that only Cagalli would hear. "Buut Ahhthrrunn...I'm not drunkkk..." Cagalli slurred. "Shh..." Athrun told her quietly. Cagalli laid on her stomach. Athun started massaging her back to make her feel better until he saw something with a chain fall down from her neck.

The ring. Athrun gave the most confused look at Cagalli you would think that he was the one who was drunk. _'Why does she still have this? I gave this to her such a long time ago...'_ Athrun thought to himself while still massaging Cagalli's back. Athrun picked it up from the chain of her necklace and closed it in his palm. _'I promised you didn't I. I promised that I would come back for you...Well so far I've done a pretty bad job up until now...I came back for you and now you're...well...drunk.'_ Athrun sighed as he relesed the ring and let it hang from her neck loosely from the chain.

For the next few minutes Athrun had carry Cagalli from her bed to the washroom, because she needed to vomit. Athrun held her hair back while she was vomiting in the toilet bowl. After her minutes of vomiting were over, Athrun carried her back to her bed. Athrun was so tired, it was already three in the morning, but he had to take care of Cagalli. He felt that he was responisble. When Athrun was massaging her back again, Cagalli did something unexpected. She pulled Athrun into a hug.

"Please staayy Athrunnn...I can't go on wiithhouut youu..." Cagalli said as she hugged him tighter. "Youuu must be really tiiireedd Athrun, you can sleeeeppp on the othher siide of theee bed. Nooo actooally, I demanddd that you sleep beeesiide me...youuu neeed some rest." she said as she released him from her hug. Athrun smiled, "You're still sweet and harmless while you're drunk I see. I think I will accept you're offer..."

Athrun yawned, then he unzipped the bottom of his pants making them shorts, then talking off his T-shirt leaving him with an undershirt on. Then he put Cagalli's pajamas on. It's not like he's seen her almost naked before. When they first met, her clothes got wet and she was then left to wear a small tank top, and her underwear. So he dressed her up in a green tank top and gave her a matching green shorts to go with it. Cagalli kept on moving so it took a while for Athrun to put all her pajamas on.

After that, Athrun went to lay down beside Cagalli and kissed her forehead once more. "You know Athrun, this side of my bed has always been so empty and lonely..." Cagalli whispered. "Thank you for filling this gap, you know, you fit perfectly into this spot..." Cagalli was facing him and put one of her arms around Athrun and hugged him. Athrun gently responded with a soft whisper, "You know Cagalli...My bed has been empty as well... Thanks for filling in the gap..." Athrun put his arm around her as well as they finally both went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

AWWWW! I have done well...that is the most sweetest thing so far in this story... wow...I can't believe I just wrote that... It's so tiring... but worth it... oh my god guess what? NO CLIFFHANGER! yay! ok to end the suspense for all so far... you have to read the next chapter... let's name it : The aftertaste of the drunken Cagalli ... lol jk... Cagalli is going to wake up concisous soon!

Thank you all of you who continue to support my writing... I haven't been reading lots lately because of the amount of homework we have! It is so much! I just went to update everything before I do my homeowrk...

- 3fi-pina3


	7. You Are Always Gonna Be The One

Relive, Relove, Redeem

Chp 4pt1: You're Always Gonna Be The One

I got the title of this chapter from the song First Love from Utada Hikaru that song is so sweet...It would be even sweeter if I understood Japanese...Which I don't...so yup boo hoo for mwa... I honestly hope you'll like this chapter, it won't be that good because I'm still thinking of what to put... oh miriallia and dearka are in this one, so all you dxm fans better be prepared.

Oh and Happy March to you all... I'm soo tired, and I have decided to become Lilo, from Lilo and Stitch for my drama presentation...It won't be that hard...hopefully...

DISCLAIMER: Phew, I thought I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter... ugh... I so wish i owned this... but if I did there would be lots of crappy drawings, let me tell you that much...

* * *

Sunday 10:00 am

The half-opened curtain let the sun fill the room as almost every corner of Cagalli's room had been hit by the sun's rays. Athrun woke up when the sun had finally hit his eye and shifted a bit so it wouldn't hurt his eyes anymore.

And there she was...Cagalli finally beside him. He had longed for the moment of them to finally be there for each other when they had woken up. She was finally there when he woke up, it was the most happiest feeling in the world to him. She looked so cute when she slept, even though he thought she looked cute regardless. Cagalli was straddling him because she had rollen over in her sleep so now she was on top of him. Her ear was on his heart just as if she listened to it quietly paying attention to every beat that Athrun's heart had made. His loudly thumping heart. The heart that beat for her. Athrun hugged her as she slept on his chest feeling her back rising and falling every time she took a breath. He closed his eyes trying not to let the moment pass by him so quickly. Until Cagalli began to stir...

"Ugh..." Cagalli said as she was beginning to wake up, Athrun closed his eyes pretending to sleep.

She opened her eyes, but didn't get up she just kept lying down on Athrun's chest without really realizing it. She didn't know that Athrun was with her.

"Wow, this is rare..." Cagalli began to talk to herself. "My pillow is kind of hard, but its so comfortable and warm."

Athrun smiled, she couldn't see his face yet, and he took that comment as a compliment. He shut his eyes again.

"And...when did my pillow ever go up and d-d-down.." Cagalli said. She covered her mouth and looked up. It was Athrun.

"Athrun!" Cagalli gasped. "I slept with Athrun! Yes! Wait...what am I saying? How did that thought get into my head? Why is Athrun here? Most importantly, why is he only in an undershirt and shorts, while I'm in a tank top and...SHORT SHORTS?"

Athrun was in a pure-bliss state at the moment. Realizing that Cagalli noticed that he was there in less than ten minutes was amazing, especially how she was drunk last night.

She noticed that she was straddling him and quickly got off him blushing, then she turned and faced him lying on her side. She touched the side of his face and stroked it gently. "Damn, he looks cute when he's asleep." Cagalli said. Athrun was getting hot and Cagalli felt it, she kind of looked surprised. "Does he have a fever?" Cagalli quickly said as he felt his forehead.

Suddenly she felt an arm push her arm down to hug her, and put a leg over her. "HUH?" Cagalli said blushing. "So you were happy that you thought I had sex with you, didn't you? You're a very naughty girl Cagalli. I wouldn't have expected that from someone like you..." Athrun spoke in a husky voice. "It seems like you liked the thought more than I did Athrun." Cagalli teasingly replied. "To honestly tell you, I did like the idea, but I couldn't ever do that to you while you were drunk..." Athrun said. "I love you too much to ever do that to you..." he said again, this time with the most seductive voice that Cagalli shivered. Cagalli blushed "Yah well...you never know..." Athrun laughed, "Well that's not what you said last night, Cagalli. You said that you're bed was so empty and lonely, you even thanked me for filling in the gap."

"I did?" Cagalli said still in Athrun's grasp. "I probably didn't mean it..." Athrun's heart sank at that comment but knew she didn't mean it, because he felt the same way too. He knew what it was like for it to be alone, sleeping by yourself knowing that there was someone in space that you could be sleeping with. He knew what it was like to have only a pillow beside him wishing it was the only person in the world you cared about. "I think you did mean it Cagalli...Think about it, I know you're not that weak. I knew you were already almost consious when you whispered those words to me..." Athrun said in a regular voice. Cagalli froze '_Was he right? Did I really say that?' _Then it hit her. She remembered it thinking it was a dream. "I thought I was dreaming..." Cagalli softly spoke. Usually Cagalli didn't speak that soft, which kind of worried Athrun.

"You were dreaming? Of me? I'm flattered Cagalli..." Athrun said blushing. "Heh. I'm not worth dreaming of..." Cagalli trailed off as Athrun held on tighter. Athrun chuckled "Of course you're worth dreaming of...don't ever think that...I'm always dreaming of you..." Cagalli relaxed in his arms. "I'm glad that you dream of me...because that night you called me...I was dreaming of you..."

Athrun paused to breathe at that moment. He still had his right leg over her and was still hugging her. He felt so happy at that moment it was like he had won more than fifty million dollars. He still knew that she cared for him. He still cared for her, why not? Just as Dearka had said, it was always her who stayed with him until now, she was always the one who had never given up hope on him. So why should he give up on her? To him Cagalli was worth fighting for. If any guy were to have an affair with Cagalli, he would be extremly jealous. He would never abandon her without coming back for her. He loved her and would only leave her when he died, but even then, he would never leave her in spirit.

Cagalli turned to face him, then got up and pulled the sheets on top over them. "Hey Athrun, What do you say we get a few more hours of sleep?" Athrun smiled, "I would love to...if it would mean that you were beside me..." Cagalli blushed, once again Athrun had charmed her. She laughed, "Thanks for filling in the gap stupid..." Athrun embraced her again in a hug, "No problem princess..."

So now they lay there talking to each other as they try to fall asleep again. Athrun and Cagalli are happy now that they have each other. As they hold on to each other as if life depended on it. Cagalli slept first, head on Athrun's chest, and Athrun second after playing with Cagalli's hair.

* * *

Dearka! What happened to Dearka! I know that's what you're thinking, and I can't blame you, I'm starting to run out of ideas for Athrun and Cagalli...and the title didn't really fit... I have to say, this isn't the best of chapters especially for my work... I might redo it again later...

* * *

Miriallia lay on her bed as she only had one thing on her mind. Dearka Elsman. Yesterday was about the most best day she could possibly imagine. _'Oh Tolle...Thank you for giving all your love to me...No words can explain what I mean. I thank you for loving me and giving me someone new to love. If you can hear me right now, show me a sign that he is the one. You loved me with all your heart, and I did the same with you, but you helped me learn that why only have one love? There was no point of you giving your love to me if I couldn't give my love to anyone else. I know you don't want me to live my life in sadness, so help me to move on and to show my love to the person that I have found. Oh I forgot one thing...Thanks for giving Dearka a chance to love me, yesterday was a good day and I thank you for that, I think I will be happier now that I know you're watching over me...I wish you were still with me, but I guess it was destiny...' _

Today was the day that Tolle died. This whole month Miriallia had been praying to Tolle. Every night and every morning she would talk to him, and even though he never talked back he'd always give her a sign. She always had kept in mind his sweet voice, that always teased her whenever she did something funny.

Yesterday's date with Dearka had been something awfully sweet. She still couldn't find the reason why she had accepted, but it was worth it. That morning she had arrived late, unfortunately because of traffic she encountered. When she came through the doors Dearka was all smiles. Dearka hugged her when she approached the table. Blushing Miriallia sat down and they ate some breakfast.

**Flashback **

"So Miriallia..." Dearka said trying to create a conversation.

"Umm yeah..."Miriallia answered shyly.

"You know we'll never get anywhere like this you know...I asked you out on a date not on endless rounds of the quiet game." Dearka stated.

Miriallia chuckled. She was actually kind of shy when it came to Dearka. All of her feelings went to other levels of emotional value. She hated him but loved him as well. Although right now she kind of actually loved him more than hated.

"You have a cute laugh," Dearka honestly answered to Miriallia's chuckle, saying to himself _"Hook, line and sinker. Boy, she's yours..."_

"Don't get too cocky, I can see the look in your eyes...It'll take more that wittyness to attract me." Miriallia stated, although she knew he had already made her fall in love with him.

Dearka was speechless. It was like she could read minds. He knew this one was gonna be a tough one to crack. "Say, let's make a deal..." Dearka said thirty seconds later.

"Ok...let's make a deal," Miriallia said as she leaned closer starting to get interested.

"I bet you...I could get you to fall in love with me within three weeks..." Dearka said grinning. Miriallia's eyes grew wide.

"W-w-what?" She asked as she looked deeper in his eyes.

"You heard me, babes, I betcha I could make you have the hots for me in three weeks..." Dearka said, "Starting with this..." and with that Dearka kissed her on the lips for three seconds, and parted for the cashier.

Miriallia sat there, dumbfounded. A man she only encountered less than five times had kissed her. ON THE LIPS! She cocked one eyebrow, as she turned her head to where Dearka was. She stood up and went beside him.

"So you came back for more huh?" Dearka flashed a smile as he finally gave the money to the cashier, and walked out, with her tagging along.

"I'll only go on this date with you if you don't call me babes." Miriallia said as she grabbed his hand and jerked it so he was facing her.

"SO you're suddenly interested?" Dearka sarcastically asked.

"I have better things to do than go on dates..." Miriallia stated as she crossed her arms, "But I think that everyone deserves a chance...so here I am."

"You just wanted to go on this date because you think I look good." Dearka smirked a comment.

"Eat your words Elsman, because it's not going to come true." Miriallia strongly said as she turned her head the other way.

"I'm afraid that you've already eaten them up, but that's ok, I'll still go on this date with you." Dearka flashed another comment.

SLAP!

"Ow!" Dearka whined as he sent a confused look at her.

"Let's go!" Miriallia commanded.

"Yes m'am," Dearka followed.

**End Of Flashback **

Miriallia stared outside the window from the kitchen table. Sitting beside the coffee table, alone. Sometimes she would invite friends over, but still it would never feel good inside herself when someone sat on the chair. So she presumed it was Tolle's spot. Every now and then she would put a mug in front of that spot and almost see a sillouette of him sitting on a chair smiling. It brought a tear to her eye everytime she would see him. She missed him so... It really was so hard to move on from someone who's left you, but then again everyone has to leave at some point. She just wished it wasn't so soon.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked out at the same ocean that Cagalli had once looked on before in her office. "The tear that rolls down my cheek is enough to fill the oceans. Every tear has a reason why it falls, and that reason is you. I try to hard to stay defensive, and at the same time remember to be human. But I'm falling apart like the waves that crash upon the rocks, I'm drowning in my ocean of tears..." Miriallia whispered almost as if it was only made for Tolle to hear.

* * *

...sniff I almost cried while writing this part of the chapter honest to God... I'm like (- -) this close to bursting out into tears but I won't for your sake and for my computer's sake... lol so ... I guess this is it...up to chapter 4.2 For all you Kira Lacus fans they'll probably appear in chapter five...

I'm really probably going to fail drama.. and probably my other subjects.. I hate to always have to sleep late just for homework...for all you late night reader know how I feel.. maybe.. well anyways thanks to all of you who actually put a review... and even for those who don't thanks!


	8. You Are Always Gonna Be The One Pt2

Relive, Relove, Redeem

Chp 4pt2: You're Always Gonna Be The One

Ok...need to find something to cry about on this one because it is really time for a point in the story for something to cry about... I'll proabably put Miriallia and Dearka in this one so all of you can cry such as I ... ok so here it goes...WAIT! but first we have to start with Cagalli and Athrun just so we can find out more about this thing that they're doing hehehe...

----

Tha comment was like weeks ago... hehe I was feeling a bit discouraged that day... so...yah... TODAY IS MARCH8 2006! When I wrote that it was like the beginning of February... Hmm let me see...What can I update you on? Hmm... well Next week is March Break for me and probably many of you all as well so I should suspect many stories from all of you... and also.. I think that next week I might finishe writing chaptersix by the end of next week.. so me very, very busy... I have to fish writing 5.2 and start writing 6.1 and 6.2.. Plus other stories... So yah... me very busy.. But I always have time for all of you as well! smiles Ineed to work on lots of other stuff as well...

You Guys are the greatest! Thanks for updating... even though its almost 50 Thanks forreviewing... I appreciate it.. if you guys have like any problems with my writing you can say it on the reviews ok? Thanks

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Do you really think I own Gundam Seed? sniff I'm trying to Make a story and you're thinking that I own Gundam Seed? sniff, sniff WAHH! You GUYS ARE CRAZY!

* * *

Dearka sat on the couch watching his television screen. It was about three in the afternoon on Sunday and he had absolutely nothing to do. The only thing that was on TV was all these stupid soap operas and these cooking shows. _'Of course. It's knitting day today...' _Dearka randomly thought as pressed the remote to turn it off. 

He began to walk around his room. _'Out of all the days I wish I had nothing to do, this day has so far been the worst...' _He started moping. _'It was better yesterday with that chick, Miriallia.'_

He grinned. Never before had he found himself this much in love with a girl. During the first war, Dearka was actually afraid for her and of her. He knew of all the fear that concluded inside of you when war happens, and he knew how much rage it can put you through. The first time they met, Dearka almost died. Although he had never understood the position she was in, he knew what it was like to be frustrated and pressured.

People expected him to be a great soldier, but even though he was they never thought it was enough as someone like Athrun or Yzak, maybe even Nicol. This was especially hard for him because he was one of the eldest of the Le Creuset Team other than Yzak. Miriallia was expected to do well also. She is like the speaker onboard the ship. Although she was drafted with no training whatsoever, she was still expected to be like the actual members of the Archangel who were actually soldiers. This was hard for her, she could never forget the day she found out Tolle had died. Tears non-stop running down her face. Then along came Dearka.

Dearka was captured by the members of the Archangel and was held as hostage. She was the one who was supposed to bring him all his meals. This was not one of the best orders they had given to her. He spoke about Tolle and almost ended up dead because of it. But she stopped, Why? We may never know the answer, but we can conclude that he is in love because of it.

Dearka picked up the phone and started to dial Miriallia's number until he reached the last four digits. _'Stupid,' _Dearka mentally slapped himself. _'You try and call her but you only memorized half of her number. This is gonna get you places my pal, This is surely gonna get you places.' _He got up and walked over to his room. What a mess. CLothes were everywhere, from the frame of his bed to the doorknobs on the closet doors. He threw a piece of clothing aside as he picked up a small piece of paper. Then he went back to the room and dialed Miriallia's number.

* * *

Cagalli began to wake up as she lifted her head from Athrun's chest. She turned to the other side, he followed her hugging her. She turned again, he follwed again hugging her. She rolled to the farthest side of the bed away from him. He stayed a five centimetre gap between her, opened one eye and grinned. Cagalli grabbed the pillow she was using and threw it at him, Athrun only laughed. 

"I haven't held you for at least five or four years, you can at least let me hug you for at least an hour." Athrun tugged Cagalli back toawrds him. "Well who's fault is that?" Cagalli looked him in the eyes, hurt. Athrun put on a frown.

"I'm sorry...I know that was my fault. I just...I just..needed a lot of time..." Athrun apologized.

Cagalli put on an angry face and after a few seconds she relaxed. She was about to scream at him, he felt it. ALthough she knew herself how it felt. She shed a tear as she sat up from the bed, hugging her knees. Athrun hugged her as she cried, she fell onto his lap.

"I'm sorry...It's just that, I wanted you with me and you left for such a long time. I felt so lonely." Cagalli said crying onto Athrun's lap.

Athrun stroked her soft blonde hair as he tried to hold her delicate body.

"Shh...It's ok...I'm sorry for all I have done...Everything is my fault...I'm here now..." Athrun whispered to her. Cagalli got up a hugged him tightly.

"J-j-just promise me that you'll never leave me...I never knew how incomplete my life was before I actually met you... and now...now that I have. I realized that you're the part that's missing..." Cagalli spoke into his shirt.

Athrun chuckled "Look at me Cagalli..." Cagalli raised her head to look at Athrun. "I will never leave you, I have never left you. My heart was always with you. When I physically wasn't there, I left my heart with you so that I could never forget to love you. I went into war without a heart so that I wouldn't worry about you when a battle occurs. Although a piece came back to me, just so that I could remember you and still love you. That's why I'm here, Cagalli. I came because I wanted to take my heart back so I could finally be with you again...I care about you and I will never leave you again..."

Cagalli blushed. Athrun smiled. Finally he had said what he has been waiting for his whole life. "I love you Cagalli." She raised her head to get closer to Athrun's. Athrun smiled and looked Cagalli in the eye. _'When I said I love you, Cagalli please know that I mean it...' _Athrun thought in his head before they passionately kissed. Cagalli stumbled trying to keep her knees planted on the matress. They both went down on the bed still kissing, and now Cagalli rolled over, being under Athrun.

How long had they been waiting for this kiss? How long have they been wanting it? Very long. No one would ever understand how long this was for them. Too long in fact. They had kissed before, but this one had more meaning as the both of them happily kissed the other. Being apart was too long for them to bear, and now they were together they would never leave each other's arms.

Cagalli and Athrun took turns rolling to see who would end up the victor. They stopped to take a brath, Cagalli was on top. "I.." she said as she was gasping, "I- I win..."

By surprise, Athrun flipped her over kissing her shortly then taking a breath. "In this game, Princess, " he took a short breath, "I will always win..." She flipped him over, finding that to her surprise...

THUD!

"Oww!" Athrun laughed as his head hit the floor, taking Cagalli down with him. She shrieked as she landed right on top of him her head right beside his, she lifted her head.

"I'll call it a tie...Next time it won't be that easy," she lowered her head to kiss Athrun again.

"I accept...Don't think that next time will be easy for you as well, Miss Attha. Next time won't be that easy just because you're the Representative of Orb, and the fact that you're a girl." Athrun kept his head on the floor breathing hard from the game that they just played.

"Ok..Then don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a guy. Next time you better watch out. I'm gonna win." Cagalli grinned as she sat on top of Athrun.

"I'll believe you when it happens," Athrun said getting up after Cagalli stood up to strighten her shirt.

"You shouldn't believe it, honey. You should know it." Cagalli smugly answered as Athrun grabbed her into an embrace, she jerked her head towards his.

Athrun laughed, "Cagalli, did you just call me honey?" he used his finger to lift her chin up.

"You like it?" Cagalli grinned as her teary face was nearly drying up.

"Only if I can call you princess..." Athrun smirked.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, then headed towards the washroom giggling. Athrun chased her into the washroom then locked the door.

* * *

RIING! RIING! 

Miriallia looked at the phone, surprised. She picked it up.

"Hey babes..." A man said on the other line, yep it was Dearka.

SHe quickly hung up the phone. She had no time for this.

RIING! RIING!

She picked it up. "You know Dearka I don't have time for this...What do you want?" She demanded.

"I know what today is... and I just wanted to say sorry, and that I'll help you visit him. If you can of course."

Miriallia froze. Why was he asking her this? He knew? A small tear rolled across her cheek.

"Umm...Yeah.. I guess so..." Miriallia said as she sniffed back a tear.

"Miriallia?" Dearka asked, knowing well that he had just made her cry.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...Maybe it was a ba--"

"No! No.. Thanks for your kindness...I would prefer it better, if you were with me...Should we leave at five?" Miriallia said.

"Ok...bye..."Dearka said with a frown.

"Bye.." and with that they both hung up.

When she turned around, she saw a spirit version of Tolle smiling at her.

"Tolle?" Miriallia gasped.

"Hi Mir! How are ya?" Tolle said scrathing his head. "Sorry for scaring you.."

Miriallia eyes started forming tears again, "Tolle! Lately I don't quite know how to say what I'm feeling...I'm missing you... but there is--"

"Yes I know, Dearka Elsman..." Tolle said with a slight saddend expression on his face.

"I know I love you, but now I'm finding myself to have fallen in love with him as well..." she said starting to cry. She fell on her knees, and he approached her.

"Oh Mir..." Tolle said stroking her short hair with his ghostly hand. "I want to hear your laugh again...I miss it so."

"Not as much as I've missed you..." She said looking up into his eyes.

"I know...Do you think I haven't missed you? All I have here with me that I know of is Fllay, and this guy named Nicol who died the same day as me. After that I haven't seen much people that I know of...I miss hearing your voice, and I miss hugging you, I miss everything about you. But I am happy now..." He said still stroking her hair.

"How?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Because I'm here with you...and I know of a person who is willing to take care of you, far more better than I have." he said

She nodded in agreement. She knew that he was talking about Dearka.

"You two are going to visit me today are you not?" Tolle asked her.

"Yeah...So?"

"I'll see you there..." Tolle said as he started fading away.

"Tolle! TOLLE! No! Don't leave me!" Miriallia reacted as she saw him leaving.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Mir. Don't worry..." Tolle said in reply.

_Tolle. I always felt lonely when you leave...I hope you know what you're talking about when you say Dearka is the one... _Miriallia said as she cried tears onto her lap.

* * *

Hmm.. I need to get everything into good shape... this story is falling apart i have to admit... I will fix it... I promise chapter six will be the best chapter...

Ok...it was not that sad... but it was sad.. Ok well maybe not. Next chapter will be sad.. for all. We remember those who are dead. Especially Nicol. sniff I miss Nicol...


	9. I hope That I Have A Place In Your Hear

Relive, Relove, Redeem

Chp5pt1: I hope That I Have A Place In Your Heart Too...

Yah this chapter title definitely did not fit...so that's why I put it before everything, just so that you actually know what the title is.

Well today I wasted lots of my time. ALthough I don't know why I'm not having as much ideas as i thought I would have.. Ohh and If you noticed.. so far in the story it is mostly good wholesome cottony fluff.. well.. I have no evil ideas yet...You know how when you write a story...then after a while your ideas just -stop- but you still keep on writing? yah... That's what I'm doing for the mean time...

**You guys are far too kind! Thanks so much fr giving me 70 reviews! You guys have made my day! kisses**

DISCLAIMER: I still don't even know why i do this.. You already freaking know that I do not own it.

* * *

Athrun broke their kiss as he remembered in shock. "Nicol!"

Cagalli made a puzzled expression on her face, "What?"

Athrun held Cagalli in an embrace with one arm as he reached for the extra toothbrush that Cagalli never used. He filled a glass cup, and put toothpaste on his brush, and started brushing his teeth. All this while holding Cagalli's waist.

"Tuh-Daih...ish tha daih thaa Nicholl diehhd" Athrun said while brushing his teeth, "Wehh haff too fisit hymm"

Cagalli made out the words that he said and made a sad face. "Oh...today must be an important day...sorry for making you sleep in..."

"Naww dunsht shay thahth," Athrun said, "Juhshts ash longuh ash wehh fisit himm tuhdaihh"

Cagalli laughed at Athrun because of the way he talked. She picked up her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth as well. After Athrun finished brushing his teeth, he went outside of the washroom and searched for his clothes. After a while he came back fully clothed with some clothes in his hand.

"Here Cagalli..." Athrun said with a smile, handing her clothes.

Cagalli grabbed them and examined what he chose for her.

"NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THIS!" she said as she threw the clothes out of the bathroom, only finding a certain blue-haired man in a laughing fit. Cagalli walked out of the bathroom.

"You are lucky that I even allowed you to look at me like this. No way am I ever going to be cought wearing that thing."

"Ohhh! Hahaha... Haha you should...Hahah! haha You should have seen your...Hahah! Your face haha when I haha handed you those... haha...OW!"

Cagalli had just punched him in the arm while he was on the floor. He rubbed the punched spot.

"DO NOT EVER EXPECT ME TO WEAR A FREAKING DRESS EVER!" Cagalli shouted at him as she stomped to her drawer. She grabbed out a pair of cargo pants once again, and this time a tank top. She then stomped her way to the washroom.

She sat on the toilet seat, doing absolutely nothing. Thinking about eveything that happened until now. She never knew that reuniting would feel this good. She never knew that she could be so in love before. All the men that she had in her life never matched up to Athrun. Athrun was always good to her, even if she didn't think so, he always was. Even if he did something that she didn't like, his decisions always led to protecting her. That was his promise. Everyone in life has one person to protect. Cagalli had Athrun and Athrun had Cagalli, and there was nothing else to it.

She started to change.

* * *

Athrun lied down on the messy bed and closed his eyes. He was in such a happy state. No words could ever describe how he felt. Especially about her. To him she was everything, to him she was his princess.

He drew in a breath, only finding himself to release it a few seconds after. He opened his eyes to find Cagalli kneeling beside him.

"Watcha Doin'?" Cagalli asked. He laughed. He remembered that phrase, that was the first nicest thing that he had ever said to her. When they both got stuck on that island, Athrun found Cagalli lying in the water.

Athrun started to get up, "Hmm...nothing. Just feeling lazy...I just wished we could just stay here in bed for the whole day..."

Cagalli cocked an eyebrow, "Athrun? Weren't you the one that said that we had to visit Nicol?"

"Well yah..."

"THen let's go!" Cagalli said as she pulled Athrun's arm. He kissed her on his way up.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Penelope! Hold on!" Kira said as he dragged the girl back into the line.

Kira and Lacus decided to take the kids on a walk at the park today. It had been three days since they did "it" and Lacus wasn't feeling all that well since then, she hadn't told Kira about her feeling so tired and nautious, thinking it might worry him.

"Ok kids lets go!" Lacus said as she pumped a fist into the air, trying to hide the fact that she felt horrible. The kids walked in two lines.

Kira put his arm around Lacus as she smiled at him. It was like almost having their own kids...except they were someone else's...

* * *

Dearka approached the shiny new apartment and went up to the fourth floor. The carpet was pretty nice, and the elevator actually had music. It reminded him of his own apartment although hers was a bit nicer. He found the number 416 and knocked lightly on the door. Out came Miriallia in a green shirt and blue jeans that hugged her legs. Dearka smiled at the state she was in, she smiled back at him, he knew she was crying. He pulled her into a hug. She froze.

"You know Miriallia, I'm always here for you...and I will protect you.." he said smirking. Although it was not because he wanted her to fall for him, he just felt happy...in a sly way.

Miriallia sniffed back a tear, "Thanks for coming Dearka..."

Miriallia led him inside her apartment.

"Would you like some coffee?" Miriallia asked politely.

"No thanks..." Dearka wandered off as he sensed lonliness inside the apartment.

The two were awfully quiet. Until Miriallia was finally ready to go.

"Shall we go?" Dearka asked her. SHe nodded in agreement.

_**They say that the best person you can talk to is one who doesn't talk to you at all when you're in a state of pain... **_

The two walked through the hall silently alongside each other. MIriallia felt shy, but she reached for Dearka's hand and held it. He tightened the grip.

"Thanks for understanding..." Miriallia said.

Dearka stopped walking.

"I don't understand... I just want to help..."

Miriallia smiled, so he wasn't just wits after all... "Thanks..."

Still her heart seemed divided into two, but she knew that there was already a place in her heart especially for him. The place in her haert that she had only saved for a few people...

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli held hands as they walked down the halls. Cagalli skipped every few steps that they took. They reached the stairs and saw Kisaka at the bottom of them. Smiling.

"Good to see you again, Athrun.." Kisaka said as he shook hands with him.

"Good to see as well Kisaka." Athrun smiled.

"I must say... Thank you for taking care of Cagalli last night, hopefullly she wasn't as shtubborn as her usual self." Kisaka said, with Cagalli's face in a blush.

"No she wasn't at all...She actually was pretty cooperative..." Athrun said smiling at Cagalli. She blushed at his handsome smile.

"You guys know that I'm right in front of you right!"

"Where are you two going," Kisaka asked changing the subject.

"We are going to the national park today...We have to visit Nicol..." Athrun said.

"I trust that I don't need to come along for this..." Kisaka smiled.

"No...It's alright.." Athrun smiled.

Cagalli and Athrun walked out of the house and into Athun's car.

Kisaka smiled "I'm happy things are going well between them..." He holded documents in his hand. "I'm sorry for doing this to you..."

* * *

The chapter isn't over yet! I;m just doing an early cliff hanger! did you miss them? What type of documents does Kisaka have in his hand? Aren't you glad that Miriallia and Dearka are getting on good terms? haha ok I'm in a happy mood so I'll continue my chapter..Let's just say ENTER: SHINN AND LUNAMARIA!

* * *

Shinn lazily turned in his sleep. Hey, wait WHY WAS HE STILL SLEEPING? It was five in the afternoon for goodness sake. Lunamaria turned and put her arm over Shinn.

"Shinn..." she whispered in his ear.

"We should wake up now. We still have to visit Meyrin..."

"You shouldn't be so caring sometimes...you should be a little more selfish..." Shinn stated softly.

Lunamaria made a face at him, "If I wasn't selfish I wouldn't even be here with you right now..."

Shinn laughed, "True..." He turned around to face her, he kissed her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I dunno, I was just getting a bit hungry..." he laughed.

"I thought that after last night you would be full..." she smirked.

"Hunger is natural for me..."

"Hey do you wanna take a walk before we go and visit Meyrin?" she asked.

"Sure why not..." Shinn said with a smile. Lunamaria got up and walked to the washroom, she walked a bit, drunk.

"I knew she wouldn't be able to walk straight," Shinn said quietly to himself.

When she closed the door, Shinn put both of his hands behind his head and thought silently to himself.

_"Stellar..." _

His face saddened a little. Stellar Loussier, was someone Shinn would never forget. Even if he had just slept with one of his most closest friends, maybe now more than just a friend. He would _never_ forget her. Especially when they first met.

Stellar was a very light soul. She loved to just dance around, even when there were people looking. One day, she was dancing on the streets when she bumped into Shinn. They both fell, Shinn helped her up, accidently holding her "upper body". After she ran, a man appered behind Shinn saying that he was a lucky bastard. Later on they met again, on an island. Naked. Yes naked. They saw each other many times, and at one point he promised that he would protect her.

She was afraid of death, if she heard the word "die" or any word that meant to the word death, she would go into this type of seisure. THen at the battle of Berlin, she died at the hands of Kira, because she was out of control. Shinn rushed to her side, he held her limp body when he heard her say "I love you, Shinn..." and with that she left the world, her spirit freely dancing in the clouds. He carried her and they flew off to a lake with a gundam. The gundam was positioned so that its hands would stretch out onto the middle of the lake. He walked to the edge of the gundam's hands, when it began to snow.

_Snow_... he thought. Snow was the best word to describe Stellar. She was so pure, so innocent yet she was tampered by so many people. He talked to her for a while, and blamed himself for not protecting her. He hugged her tightly,beginning to cry, wishing that he had done something more. Then he held her out and slowly laid her down into lake, and she fell to the bottom, saying his final farewell to the only woman he could ever truly love.

Lunamaria walked out of the washroom and saw Shinn with his eyes closed, almost lost in his own mind. She knew what he was thinking about, but she didn't mind. Usually there was a day where Shinn would just blank out, sometimes he would just start to cry for no apparent reason. She hated just seeing him in that state where he was completely defenceless, completely put down by thinking what he should have done. Which is why she always hugged him. She was quiet while doing so, because she knew he didn't need any words. He just needed to be loved.

"Shinn..." she quietly whispered.

He opened one eye. She climbed on the bed and hugged him. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know that I don't understand, but I want to help you..." she said to him softly.

"Thank you Luna...I just want to tell you...I love..I love..you.." Shinn whispered.

Lunamaria smiled. There were many times when Shinn said that he loved her for these past few years, but this meant more than any of those other times.

"Shinn...I love you too.."

He turned to face her, and he kissed her. She responded to him by kissing back.

_Don't forget her.. I know you never will, but just in case, don't ever forget her. She is the one who brought us together. _

He hugged her tightly this time, making her cry, he felt a tear roll down his cheek as well. They were both kneeling on the bed now, just hugging each other.

"Don't leave me, okay?" Shinn said as another tear fell.

Lunamaria laughed, "I promise..."

* * *

Yes unusually long chapter...I haven't wrote long chapters in a long time :) this is good ... But I don't know.. DO you guys like the fact of sxl? because since stellar died, they can't possibly be together... well anyways.. love gave them a second chance..or maybe it just gave SHinn a second chance.. What kind of documents are Kisaka holding? Another CLIFFHANGER folks..and dude its not about marriage to Yuuna... or Marriage at all.. hah hah... I know that's what you were all thinking... but no its not... well anyways thaks for reading ! please leave a review !

-3fi-pina3


	10. I hope that I have A place in your heart

Relive, Relove, Redeem

Chp5pt2: I hope That I Have A Place In Your Heart Too...

Ok...I actually havent updated this story in a while although most of you don't seem to notice... I write my chaps ahead of time and then post them on the day that I want to post...but this time i had to write this chapter overdue because of homework...Well anyways. I'm so happy that school is almost over..ok well there are a few more months to go, but still its countdownable.. if that's a word... well anyways.. I have no idea what to write for this chapter.. haha kinda weird because I thought i could keep on going... Although i won't stop the story... just need to think harder.. right? well hopefully not too hard.. enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I'm listening to an awsome song right now, but I don't know what Its called.. its some techno song... I HATE TECHNO! but I have to admit its a pretty awsome song... Well anyways... GS isn't mine... you should know that already..

* * *

Cagalli felt the cool breeze run though her hair as the wind separated every strand from sticking together. The sun shone brightly in the sky as her and Athrun drove through the highway. She couldn't feel any happier than this. Finally she was spending time with the man that she cared about most. It was likewise for him, except for the girl that he cared about most. Athrun smiled as he saw her gaze through the window onto the ocean. They were on a bridge that connected two points of Orb together.

They reached the park and found a parking spot right in front of the playground. The playground was filled with active children running around, sliding down the slide, and swinging on the swings. Cagalli and Athrun got out of the car and closed the door. Both walked eside the car until they reached the end of the car and met. After climbing over the small fence they walked beside each other. At each step Athrun inched closer and closer beside Cagalli, and after each step Cagalli kept inching away from him.

"Could you stop that!" Cagalli exclaimed.

Athrun stood still and laughed at how abrupt that was. Cagalli stood still ahead of him looking at him puzzled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing..." Athrun spoke from his laughter, "It's just that I thought you would have been used to all of that kind of stuff, now that we're..."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and gave him an I- Don't-Understand-Get-To-The-Point kind of glare. "What?"

"Now that we're..." Athrun stopped from his laughing fit into a moment of blushing, "Together..."

Cagalli smiled, "Was that all you were going to say?"

Athrun nodded.

"Tell me something I don't already know," Cagalli sarcastaclly said as she reached for his hand and ran through the grass.

"What are you doing!" Athrun said as Cagalli twirled him so now they were inches away from each other's face.

"Just checking if you can still run... " She said in a mocking tone.

Athrun panted, "Huh?----Mmhhhh!"

Cagalli captured Athrun's lips in an exciting kiss. One moment they were having a conversation, the next minute they found themselves kissing each other. This is what Athrun loved about Cagalli. She was always so...surprising.

After about a few minutes Athrun deepend the kiss, which in turn surprised Cagalli and made her fall on the grass. Talk about clumsy.

* * *

When Lacus woke up, she felt horrible, not that she didn't like what happened last night with her and Kira, but she just didn't feel well. Although she tried to hide it from Kira as much as possible and put on a happy disguise to try and fool him.

Kira and Lacus walked alongside each other and were both silent. Trying to watch the orphans. Lacus walked at her own pace, and Kira walked his own. After a while Kira sensed that Lacus was trying to avoid him, and started to follow her pace.

When he finally caught up to her, he intwined his fingers with hers. She looked into his deep purple eyes. _"He knows..."_ Lacus thought in her head.

They finally reachd the park and as soon as they got the the park the children ran in excitement, to the nearest play equipment that they saw. Kira, still holding Lacus' hand, lifted it up and kissed it. Penelope, who didn't run to the park stared at Kira and smiled at his effort of cheering up Miss Lacus.

In her sarcastic efforts, Penelope tugged on Lacus' dress. When she finally got her attention Lacus knelt down to Penelope's height.

"Miss Lacus..." she said in a sweet voice.

"Yes, Penelope?"

"I think you and Kira-san should be husband and wife, do you see how he holds your hand?" Penelope said in a loud voice enough for Kira to hear as well. Kira looked up to the sky as if he wasn't paying attention and smiled mischievously. Lacus smiled a bit a blushed.

"I think that would be a good--"

"Uncle Athrun!" Penelope interrupted as she ran to Athrun who was in his own world kissing Cagalli.

Kira was shocked and soon his mischievous smile turned into a grin, as he finally saw his best friend and his sister, together. Lacus smiled at this same fact too, and blushed at the fact that when she stood back up, Kira pulled her into a warm hug.

_**"Time may pass, and things may change,**_

_**But for you, my love, It will always be the same..."

* * *

**_

Penelope ran up to her "Uncle Athrun" and saw him kissing her "Auntie Cagalli". She stopped in her tracks when she was only centimetres away from him she poked him on his back.

Extreamly perturbed, Athrun kissed Cagalli one more time and looked behing him. He fell on top of Cagalli when he saw that it was Penelope.

Athrun got off of Cagalli and blushed, so did she, he knelt to Penelope's height.

Athrun hugged Penelope, "Hello dear Penelope, What are you doing here?"

He broke the hug. "We are playing at the park...Why were you and Auntie Cagalli kissing?"

Athrun blushed and looked at Cagalli, who was as red as a cherrie. A voice then emerged from the background, "Yes Athrun, we would like to know why you were kissing Cagalli..."

Kira smiled a mischievous grin, as he looked at his best friend with a special kind of glare. You know, "that" glare. Such perverted minds I tell you. You would have never suspected it from Kira.

Cagalli who was still sitting on the grass beside a tree looked at Athrun explain themselves. She thought it was relly cute to see him make mistakes. he was usually a precise person.

"Uhhh...well...uh...Me and Cagalli...uh...we're..." Athrun blushed madly.

"Well?"

"Um... well...we're.."

"Just say it!" Penelope yelled at the top of her lungs. Which scared Athrun as he heard the high pitched shrill.

Athrun took a deep breath, "We're together..."

Lacus squeeled in joy, as she held on to Kira's shirt. Kira was wearing a white shirt with a blue and red stripe at the shoulders and at the sides of his stomach. He also wore jeans and a blue and white baseball cap. Kira removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair in an almost frustrating relived manner.

"Finally..." Kira huffed under his breath.

Cagalli fumed at his expression and the way he said that last statement. SHe stood up in front of Athrun.

"What do you mean 'finally'? Do you know how hard it was to get up to here? Not everything is perfect...Not every relationship is a perfect as yours!"

Athrun laughed it off, and put a hand on Cagalli's shoulder, "Princess relax will you? You know, you would have probably said the same thing to us if your were in his position. Think about it, its about time we reconciled and began a new..."

Cagalli took a deep breath and relaxed. Maybe he was right. No, wait Athrun was _always_ right. She rolled her eyes, and then took another deep breath.

Cagalli went over to Penelope and held her up in the air and swung her around playfully. Penelope just laughed. When Cagalli finally put her down, Penelope ran into Athrun's arms and hugged him.

Cagalli went over to Kira and Lacus. She hugged them both and then looked at Lacus' neck, her eyes widened. "Lacus, can I talk to you?"

* * *

Lacus gave Kira a gentle look and walked with Cagalli. They were silent until they were far away from the men and the rest of the children.

Lacus finally stopped in her tracks and grabbed Cagalli's hands. "I feel absolutely nautious..."

Cagalli widened her eyes a bit more, "What exactly happened?"

Lacus released Cagalli's hands and turned to look away from her, instead looking at the beautiful green plains of the park.

"Well...last night..."

"You didn't!" Cagalli gasped in amazement.

_"Guilty Pleasures..." _Lacus thought in her mind as she remembered what happened last night with her and Kira.

"Well...umm.. your brother...and I..well.." Lacus stuttured.

Cagalli laughed, in all her years knowing Lacus, had she ever been this nervous.

"We..uhh...I...he..both of us promised we would...yesterday.."

Cagalli made a weird face, "You promised each other that you would do that yesterday? What?"

Lacus took a deep breath, "We did it... and I never knew it felt soo good!"

Cagalli blushed and hillariously laughed, she made a disgusted face.

"What is it Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli twidled her thumbs, and looked at them interestingly before she spoke.

"Umm...so you guys...did it?" Cagalli said shyly.

Lacus nodded her head in agreement, "Is that something wrong?"

Cagalli chuckled at Lacus' newfound stupidity.

* * *

Athrun walked to Kira, he glanced at the two ladies and turned to Kira.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

Kira looked at the two ladies as well, and by the looks of Cagalli's twidling thumbs he replied, "It could be, that Cagalli could be asking Lacus for advise..."

"Or..." Athrun spoke. They were silent for a minute.

"THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Both of them exclaimed in each other's faces as they ran to their beloveds.

* * *

Miriallia held Dearka's hand as they walked through the streets of Orb. Dearka held her hand as well, instead of loosely hanging to her grasp. For once in his life, there was this happiness that appeared in his smile, that appeared in the way he talked, in the way that he held her hand. During the wars, he was caught numerous times looking at pictures of girls. Although they never made him happy that much. He felt that this, being with Miriallia could satisfy everything that he needed. Not in _that_ kind of way, but rather emotionally. He was a light-hearted person, and he needed someone that needed to be loved.

Miriallia had been through a lot, and he was just what she needed. Him being there made her...just made her feel happy again. She hadn't been happy in a long time. It was almost like she had been living on a cloud. A storm cloud to be excact. A storm cloud that would produce rain almost all the time.

The surreal thing about it all was that Tolle actually wanted her to be with Dearka, almost as if they were never actually meant to be.

* * *

Shiho looked over the balcony of their mountain cottage. She looked beyond and found the ocean peacefully moving back and forth. She loved it here. Most of her life, she hadn't really got the chance to appreciate life. Most of the time she was being moved from place to place, because most of her life she had beenan orphan.

Shiho's parents died during a pandemic that happened when she was ten years old. Her parents were government workers, that did serve under ZAFT.

After that pandemic, Shiho was left alone, travelling from orphanage to orphanage, trying to find a permanent home.

Yzak and Shiho met during the ceremonies at a formal dinner party weeks two weeks after the first war was over. Yzak received his honours and looked at Shiho from the applauding crowd. He thought that she stood out above the rest. After the cermony was over, Yzak shot a smile towards the glancing Shiho, who then immediately blushed at his gaze. Then, during the last portion of the party, Yzak, after hours of shyly glancing and looking at each other, asked Shiho for a dance. They talked for a while, and it seemed that it was like only the two of them dancing on the dance floor atthat moment. Dearka lit up a smile and gave him a thumbs up sign, when he saw that they were dancing together. Dearka then pointed his thumb to tell Yzak to get out of the party and to have a little fun. Yzak smiled back at his perverted friend and asked Shiho if she would like to go to his apartment. So they went, and did have some fun, _lots_ of fun to be exact.

They kept seeing each other for about two years, when Yzak asked her to marry him. Although it was delayed, due to the second war. Shiho was worried sick and no one knew it, because all this time their relationship was a secret. It was only then, after the second war, that they made their relationship, and their marriage public. Everyone already knew about their relationship, and was finally relieved that they actually admitted it. Finally two years after the second war, they finally got married, and a month later, Shiho Hanenfuss Joule was pregnant with their first child, or children.

Yzak couldn't be any happier. His mother, Ezalia couldn't be any happier! Many people thought that Yzak could possibly never love a woman, and were really surprised when they announced they're marriage, and even more shocked when they found out Shiho was pregnant.

Yzak quietly walked up the stairs to surprise his wife. It looked like she was almost waiting for him. Her soft dark brown hair swayed in the wind as he saw her watch the ocean. Shiho heard a noise (which was a creak on the floor made my Yzak) and turned around. He quickly hid behind a thick pole, and crept up on her slowly when she wasn't looking again.

Shiho gasped, "Yzak, is that you?"

Yzak laughed and nuzzled his face into her neck, "Mm hmm... Who else did you think it was?"

Shiho relaxed in his arms, as they now both looked at the ocean in silence.

"You know Yzak, I'm really really proud of you..." Shiho laughed, "When I first saw you, I didn't think you were able to even get a girlfriend..."

Yzak snickered.

"I just want you to know, after these two are born, I hope you will be able to help raise them properly. I never had a good chilhood when I was a mhhh---"

Yzak didn't want her to talk, he already knew. So he just silenced her. She knew why he kissed her.

Shiho eyed him plainly, "I hate how you always do that to me..." She said as she stared to walk out of the balcony.

"Hey, do you want something to eat?" Shiho said as he held the railing of the stairs.

Yzak laughed at her randmoness, "Why not..."

He looked to the sky again.

Shiho took a step on the stairs.

BOOM!

"Shiho!" Yzak yelled as he ran to the stairs.

He stopped when he reached them.

There she was lying at the bottom of the staircase.

Unconsious.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! YESSS! Ok next chapter we are going to find out the documents that Kisaka was holding, and what will happen to Shiho. Also Next chapter we will remember Nicol and Tolle, as now the characters find themselves reuniting with each other one by one. So stay tuned folks... this is going to be the turning point of the story! ...well maybe!

Ok I was freaking crying for 20 mins straight last week because it was the episode that Nicol died... I'm really goingmake a good chapter. I really want to make a good remembrance of the two... I am so relieved that I finally finished this chapter... I'm so sorry for such the delay... but it was long right? so I gues that Made up for it... Well anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks to those who still are reviewing! give yourselves a pat on the back! Thanks again!

3fi-pina3

p.s.- did you notice that this story has ten chapter, and in the story it's only been a day or so? Maybe even two? I have to learn how to end this story T.T but don't worry I won't end it soon...


	11. Million Miles Away

Relive, Relove, Redeem

Chp6pt1: Million Miles Away

OK! Now the story will kind of start to get interesting...I need food... I NEED CHOCOLATE! grumbles FOOD... anyways... This time we shall remember Nicol and Tolle...

During the summer I will write tons of chapters and new stories for you all to read, since there isn't much to do XD well without further a due.

OH! and Me really pissed! Last last week i didn't see last week's epsiode! It was a major ASUCAG! DAMN! I feel like crying in a corner hehe corner it was when **cagalli gave athrun the pendant... Can anyone tell me what episode it was? PLEASE? **

This is the first eleventh chapter that is ever written by 3fi-pina3! YAY! Me happy Now I shall go and find a fat thick slice of cake...

DISCLAIMER: Yeah yeah, you don't have to make me feel more worse than I really am about now, I don't own Gundam Seed

* * *

Yzak looked at his wife at the bottom of the stairs.

"SHIHO!"

He raced to the bottom of the stairs, to her side, and held her hand and lowered his head to her chest. Her heart was still beating, but it was a fast beat. Usually she had a regular pulse but, this was way over normal.

He ran to the telephone and dialled "911" after a quick response, her quickly ran back to his wife and held her hand. He placed her head on his lap and started to smooth her hair. He was really worried and panicked. Well who wouldn't be? What would happen to his wife? Would she be ok? Worst of all, what would happen to his children?

* * *

The kids began to line themselves up again, it was about two hours since they arrived at the park. It was now seven in the evening, and the sun was beginning to set. In a neat organised matter, the children finished setting themselves into four rows. Each of the rows had a leader. Those leaders were Lacus, Kira, Athrun, and lastly, Cagalli.

"Ready to go?" Cagalli yelled with enthusiasm as she oumped her fist in the air.

All the kids yelled back as they started to jump around. Athrun shook his head, _"Sometimes Cagalli can be such a child..."_

They began to walk through the grass, of to the end of the park where the parking lot began. As the children held on to each other's hands like a chain, they walked across the parking lot. Athrun began to worry, since it was getting dark, and his car was still parked, but he let the thought go, as he was sudenly being pulled by his left hand.

"Hurry up Athrun! We're falling behind! Geez, sometimes you can be so slow.." Cagalli said as she was tugging his left arm.

* * *

WHANG! WHANG! (If you are wondering they are alarm bells)

Lights were flashing and lasers were firing out of the walls. The Museum of Decorance had just been robbed of its most valuable possesion, the rose petal statue. It was about midnight, and it was pitch dark. The museum in Paris, France was heavily guarded with police and crime investigators.

Although a dark shadow crept out into the darkness. With a large bag hunched over his back. A bag with a certain statue with it.

He used a cutting device to cut the glass window right in front of him. Skillfully, he slid out to the other side with ease, not even touching the glass. He then latched himself onto a rope connected to the top of the building. He was on the 15th floor.

_"Damn." _He thought to himself _"twenty-five more floors..." _

Surprisingly, he had made a clean escape. No one had caught him so far.

The floors came by quicky. The twentieth, The twenty-first, The twenty-second, the twenty-third, and so on. Then came the Thirtieth floor, and the top of the building.

When he safely climbed on top of the building, he unlatched himself from the rope, and began to walk towards the center of the building.

His emerald eyes watched the night sky as he saw his ride come in from the left. The helicopter slightly landed, and was hovering on the roof of the building. He held the railing and then climbed in, his hat flew off his head, showing his dark navy blue hair.

"Damn, That was close..." he said to his accomplice.

* * *

They reached a ferry at the dock and ran to it, in a fear of being late. Cagalli and Athrun held each other's hands, as they tried to ignore the oohs and the love poems that the children were making about them.

The night began to walk into the sky as the sun was getting lower and lower, as the breeze became more cool and consentrated. There were many people loading the boat so they had to be quick. Although the children were being uncooperative, so it was really hard to get through.

When they finally got in, they went into a reserved room, that Lacus had booked earlier in the day.

In the room was a big hall, with a large glass window that showed inside the ocean. The kids gasped as they entered the room, as they glued their faces to the window. The ocean was dark and deep and blue. It really was an amazing sight. Gallons of water gushing past you as the boat glides smoothly through the water. Then there was the fish. This is what gave much excitement to the children.

There were many different schools of fish. Each of them with theor own unique style and sense of movement. The ones that were alone, had beautiful patterns, and they even saw a small ruby red fish that swam up to the window. The kids kept poking at the windows.

Like the children, Cagalli had her nose pressed against the window pointing at the ruby red fish. Athrun laughed at her amusingly as he watched her. Acting like such a child.

Lacus looked at the window carefully as well. Trying to memorize every detail of the deep blue ocean. She plastered a fake smile, knowing that it was empty, so she frowned again. She had avoided Kira for most of the day, and she hated it. She felt that something was inside of her, something new that she had never expreienced before. It was like new life was created in her. This worried her, wasn't this a sin? She was very religious, since her background was a very religious family. She learned that doing "it" before she was married was a sin, but was it really? What if you are marrying the guy? Lacus questioned this motif.

"You know, its not nice to be all alone...especially when you're with a crowd of people..."

Great...It was Kira. Now she had to explain herself.

Kira came closer behind her and wrapped his arms around her, while rubbing her right arm.

"I know something is bothering you..."

Lacus looked away. Cagalli turned her head slightly to look at the talking couple. She thought about what Lacus had told her.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Cagalli..." Lacus wandered._

_"Mmhmm?" _

_"I'm scared..."_

_Cagalli looked at her "What are you scared of, Lacus? There's nothing to be scared of. Kira's there to protect you..." _

_Lacus smiled, and turned to look at her man. THe hair uncovered by the cap, was slightly flowing by a small breeze. Her dress swayed back and forth. _

_"That's just it..." _

_Cagalli stared at her confused. _

_"Kira caused my fear..." Lacus smiled. _

_Cagalli shook her head confused, "So you're scared of Kira?" _

_"No...I'm not scared of Kira..." Lacus laughed. _

_She paused for a moment. _

_"I'm scared because I think I might be pregnant..."_

**End Of FLASHBACK**

Cagalli sighed to herself, _"You have to tell him...I guess..."

* * *

_

Kira rubbed Lacus' shoulders, which made her shudder slightly. He pulled her into a hug.

"C'mon Lacus, what's wrong...?" Kira asked like a child, "I know there's something wrong...you've been silent for most of the day..."

Lacus was afraid. Although there was no point of being scared, it was just kind of freaky how she felt. She had never experienced before.

"I feel kind of sick today thats all." Lacus partially told him.

THere was a moment of silence. Kira rested his head on her shoulder. She couldn't take it anymore. It worried her so much. She didn't like the feeling at all that was happening to her, and she knew that it wouldn't be helped if she didn't tell Kira.

She started to cry.

Kira made her turn to him, "What's wrong?"

"K-k-Kira...I..think..I'm..."

"Pregnant..." she whispered nervously.

Kira smiled at Lacus and hugged her tightly. He let go and looked at her dissapointed.

"Unless...you're not happy about that I'm the father..."

Lacus held his hand, "Kira...It's not that... I just feel so..."

He smiled at her, "Nautious? Yeah we learned about it in life sciences in Heliopolis..."

She blushed, "Well then...I guess you know how I feel..."

Athrun watched the two as he saw Kira pick up Lacus and hugging her, twirling her around and the putting her down and kissing her. Someday, he wished that he would have kids of his own, seeing that he was an only child. During his childhood years, he didn't have many friends, except for Kira, and maybe Lacus, but that's about it. He wanted to have children so that they would never know the meaning of being alone. Although ever since Cagalli came along, I don't think he needed any other company. He wanted her to have his kids, she would be the one that he would love to have his kids with. Cagalli was so full of life, and so childish, but there were times when she was so mature and so admirable. That's the kind of person who he wanted the mother of his children to be.

Cagalli took a glace at Athrun and noticed his jealousy. Well you wouldn't really call it jealousy because he didn't love any of the two in that way, but like a kind of wanting. She smiled at her brother and her best friend's fortune, because she wished someday it would happen to her too. And a certain someone would be the one who got her pregnant.

"ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE UPPER DECK. THE SHIP HAS REACHED ITS DESTINATION. WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR RIDE WITH ORANGE FERRY Inc. PLEASE COLLECT ALL YOUR BELONGINGS."

The children all lined up again in an orderly fashion, while they waited for their supervisors. Cagalli and Lacus hugged each other, while the men shook hands.

* * *

The ambulance came and Shiho was quickly loaded into the hopper bed. Yzak terrifyingly scared asked the men to go as quickly as they could to the hospital. Or else... he would personally fire them.

He held on to his wife's hand tight, as if never to let go. He found an area to sit on, and kissed her hand, praying that she would be safe.

_"Please...please... be safe...be safe for daddy...be safe for me Shiho..."

* * *

_

Miriallia and Dearka walked out of the ferry boat hand in hand. It was dark now, and many people were unrecognizable. They even passed by Athrun and Cagalli and didn't even notice.

THe calm waves crashed on the faraway beach, and the stars had their own place and lit the dark blue sky. The two made their way through the crowd. Then they walked, and walked. Until they came by two tombstones. Those tomb stones of which belonged to no other than Nicol and Tolle.

Tolle Koenig was a sixteen year old boy who was friends with Kira on Heliopolis. Despite Kira being a natural, Tolle befriended him and wanted to build a bridge of peace between the Naturals and Coordinators. He was always a team player, and was very cooperative. On the Archangel he did many things to help out with the war, since he was a volunteer soldier.

Tolle was also a kind hearted person too. Not only because he befriended Kira, but because he was always so giving and generous. This is why Miriallia loved him. He was funny and warm-hearted. ALthough what seemed weird to her now, was why she ended up with a dolt like Dearka. Ok, well now he was _her_ dolt, but when did that happen? Was she going to lose the bet that easily? The way that she is going...probably yes. But all that didn't matter now. She loved him, and he most likely loved her, so why did it matter?

Miriallia bent down to Tolle's tombstone and began to pray. Dearka watched at how concentrated she was, and decided to visit Nicol.

Nicol Amalfi was a fifteen year old boy with green hair and hazel blue eyes. The youngest of the Le Crueset Team, young Nicol wanted to help people after the attack on Junius Seven. His dream was to someday create an orchestra piece. His passion was music, especially the piano. He played beautiful music, and before the war, day after day he sat at his piano bench, trying to make up a song. The song we know today as Tears.

Dearka gently patted the tombstone, "Hey bud, how's it been up there?"

* * *

Cagalli and her group walked ahead of the others as they made their way to Nicol's tombstone. She stopped at a distance when she saw a woman kneeling down and crying onto her boyfriend's lap. The man consoled her and tried to put her at ease. She recognized the orage hair instantly.

"Miriallia!" SHe ran up and hugged her while she was still kneeling.

Dearka gave a surprised face when he went and saw Athrun, Kira, and Lacus. When he saw Penelope, her blue hair and green eyes stuck out, her fiery temper showing as she scolded a younger child making it look almost as if she was Athrun and Cagalli's child.

Miriallia cried on Cagalli's shoulder as a sillouette of Tolle appeared again before her, and the only ones who could see him were Dearka and Miriallia.

Tolle spoke jokingly, "SO you're the guy who's supposed to be with my girlfriend now, huh!"

Dearka looked at him strangely, "Dude, you scared the hell out of me! Where did you come from!"

Miriallia looked at them both, "Dude? You guys know each other already?"

Tolle nodded, "Sure! We know each other from this field trip that we went to in the seventh grade! He was one of the oder kids from the other schools...he was reading a porno magazine..."

She gave a glare to Dearka and then to Tolle, they both just smiled.

"How did you know it was a porno?"

Tolle blushed, "Umm never mind...Well anyways Elsman, you better take care of her! Or I'll haunt your dreams..."

Dearka, surprised by his statement blankly replied, "Okay...Just please don't take away my dreams of beautiful women..."

She gave him another death glare.

Cagalli who was confused by Miriallia's death glares and Dearka's pale face, she decided to stand up. Dearka went out of his state and went to shake Athrun and Kira's hand.

Then his cellphone rung.

"Hello?"

A sniff came from the other line, **"Dearka, it's me...Shiho's in the hospital, I don't know what's going to happen...FUCK MAN! COME HERE AND HELP ME!" **

He winced, there were not many times when Yzak would go soft on him, but this was just sad...

"Is she giving birth?" He asked.

**"No...SHE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS! IT"S ALL MY FAULT!" **

"Ok I'll try and get there soon. Just hang in there ok?"

He hung up.

Athrun look puzzled, "What happened?"

Dearka waited until there was silence.

"Shiho's in the hospital...and it's not because she's having the twins..."

* * *

Yzak hung up the phone.

He kicked it hard, "DAMNIT!"

"DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!"

He brought his face to the wall.

A tear was shed.

The first tear he ever shed for years.

And it was because of something valuable to him.

Rarely did ever have something like that...

And now... it might be going away...

* * *

OH MY GGG! Finally finished this fcking chapter! Holy man! It took so long to write... well anyways sorry for such the late update today... its basically thrusday now but you know me very busy... T.T Well anyways thanks for so many reviews! You guys are very generous! I swear! YOu guys are farr to kind! Well anyways Please review and yeah! Lets wait until the next chapter!

Will she die? Or will she live? (that's not the title of the story...it is just some made up thing so I can get this over with now...)

3fi-pina3


End file.
